


Star Crossed Kass

by snakebit1995



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Kass is an eager battle hunger young lady in search of adventure away from her parents. She begins heads to Galar with her guardian Cecelia looking for the strengths that she desires.Sequel to Star Cross Colt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Sword and Shield is out so it's time for another Pokemon story. I've decided to change things up but you'll probably still want to read my other story Star-Crossed Colt for context on a lot of things since this will be a sequel to that. I already played though shield when they came out so this story is more based on Sword (There are some adjustments here and there)**

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

"WOW!" a young girl stepped of a train and onto some cobbled streets, she was around 17 with long cream curly hair, a lithe and slightly toned body and attractive face "So this is Galar huh, yeah…get ready for Kass!"

* * *

**Kass POV**

"Now I'm supposed to meet someone named Sonia around here." I walked around a small town from which I would begin my journey to total concur this region and make my name known "Everyone will remember me soon."

"Please don't yell Miss."

"Oh, relax Cecelia." I looked back "It's fine it's not like anyone knows who I am."

Cecelia was older than me by a bit she was 28, short sky-blue hair that swept over her eye, thin body and wearing a suit without a tie. My parents had insisted I bring along a guardian if I was going off on my own and since Cecelia had been my bodyguard and stuff for a while, she fit the bill.

"Now where were we oh right Pokemon!" I said "The lab should be right around here."

We soon found our way to the nearby Pokemon lab where Sonia was waiting, but she was talking with a really tall guy and a kid around my age.

"I'm Kass we spoke on the phone." I said.

"Ah yes nice to meet you in person." She shook my hand "I'm Sonia, this is Leon and his brother Hop."

"Alola." I smiled and waved my hands "Oh sorry that's not really the greeting here, force of habit from where I grew up."

"I think it's cool." Hop smiled.

"Leon here is the Champion of Galar and he already took one of the Pokemon for his brother, but you're welcome to take whichever you'd like." Sonia smiled "My Gran insists."

"Right." I looked at the two remaining Pokemon "This one, Scorbunny."

"Good choice." Sonia said as I let the Pokemon out.

"Scor!" it jumped up and high fived me.

"So now that you're here what are you planning to do?" Sonia asked "Go on an adventure, compete in the Gym Challenge?"

"Yeah that one." I laughed "I'm planning to get really strong so I can beat my dad!"

"Well I'm gonna compete too and become the Champion, even stronger than my brother." Hop said "If only he would give me a recommendation so I could compete!"

"Wait recommendation, oh crap I need that too!" I yelled "Why is that even a thing?!"

"Miss calm down." Cecelia sighed.

"Such a ruckus." An old woman came down the stairs "Sonia do keep your guests under control."

"Sorry Gran." She sighed "This is my Grandma Professor Magnolia." Sonia said.

"Leon…" the old woman hobbled up to the man "Why are you being so stingy, give the kids a recommendation."

"Well they just started it seems a bit premature." He said.

"Then what if they battled, showed you what they're capable of would that change your mind?" she asked.

"I guess…" he sighed.

"Then it's settled, you two can use the field out back." Magnolia smiled.

"Thanks!" I nodded.

We headed out back and got set up.

"My first battle…this is gonna be fun!" I cheered "Let's go Scorbunny!"

"Grookey" Hop sent out a small monkey creature.

"BEGIN!"

"Scorbunny **Tackle**!"

The little rabbit darted in and did a dive jump into Grookey. The chimp quickly recovered and scratched at Scorbunny making them flip back.

"**Ember!" **I yelled.

"PAH!" Scorbunny flicked some flames off its feet towards Hop's Pokémon.

The flames hit Grookey and it yelped and jumped back, whacking its little stick to beat the flames away.

"This is fun." I smiled a bit "Mom and Dad were right battling is a blast!"

"Miss, stay focused." Cecelia said.

"Hmm…" I took a deep breath "Right, Scorbunny do it again!"

Scorbunny rushed in and kicked with a flaming foot KOing Grookey rather quickly.

"Not bad!" I high fived it.

"Aw man I lost." Hop sighed.

"You did well though." I smiled.

"You both did, I suppose there's no point in my keeping you out of the Gym Challenge." Leon said.

"Thanks." I smiled "I know we just met and all but I appreciate it."

"Thank you." Cecelia bowed a bit.

"Don't be so formal." I rolled my eyes.

Leon gave us each a letter of recommendation but before we could set off a shooting star landed nearby. Professor Magnolia said they were Wishing stars and it meant we were made for great things. That night she fashioned them into Dynamax bands for us to use in the competitions, apparently Dynamax is some phenomena from this region where Pokemon get huge and stuff.

"The train that can take you to Motostroke, the city the opening ceremony is in, doesn't leave till the morning." Sonia said "So feel free to hang out here till then."

"Thanks so much." I smiled.

"Miss I will go make some final purchases that we will need, do try not to be rude." Cecelia said.

"I won't I'll just hang here, maybe find a Pokemon to catch." I smiled.

I headed out back while my guardian went to the store.

"Whoa what's that." I looked at a spikey creature "It's a Galarian Zigzagoon. Let's catch it!"

"BAH!" Scorbunny nodded and rushed out.

"**Quick Attack!" **I yelled.

Before the Pokemon could react Scorbunny kicked it and knocked it against a tree. I quickly got a Pokeball ready and threw out, nabbing my first Pokemon.

"That was almost too easy." I laughed "Huh?"

I looked around and saw Scorbunny hop onto my shoulder.

"I think we might have wandered off a bit too far." I said seeing fog rolling in.

"AROOOOO!"

I heard a loud howl and saw a large blue wolf giving me a glare, before I could say anything Scorbunny jumped and tried to kick it only to hit the earth.

"An illusion?" I gasped as the fog got thicker "I feel…so…sleepy…"

I fell on my face and blacked out.

* * *

**LATER**

"Miss are you alright." Cecelia shook me away "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I saw this weird wolf Pokemon and…I think I passed out."

"Wolf Pokemon, never seen one around here." Sonia said "Maybe I should look into that, in the meantime you need to rest, you've still got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Right." I groaned getting up "Sleep sounds good."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So, we're off on another Pokemon adventure.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. The Wild Area

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass POV**

"Hey Cecelia?" I looked up as we rode the train t Motostroke "I can do this right?"

"Of course, you can Miss." She smiled "And I will be with you every step of the way, you will make your family proud."

"Thanks." I said "Huh?"

Suddenly the train came to a halt in the middle of the tracks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the inconvenience but there seems to be a herd of Wooloo blocking the track and we'll have to make an unexpected detour and stop at the Wild Area station."

"I guess we're walking the rest of the way." I said.

"Very well." Cecelia got her bag and handed me mine.

We stepped out into a train station and from there onto a hill.

"Well hello again." Sonia smiled.

"Wow!" I awed looking out at the vast expansive plains and fields "Amazing."

"Oh yeah this is the wild area." Sonia said "All sorts of Pokemon roam here, strong too if you're not careful."

"That city way over there is Motostroke." Hop explained.

"What are you doing out here Sonia?" I asked.

"Gran chewed my ear off about you two setting off on a journey and me not having a purpose so here I am." She sighed.

"Trying to find your purpose?" Cecelia hummed.

"You seem content how'd you find yours?" Sonia asked.

"I was trained for this purpose from a young age." She told her "To guard my mistress with my life."

"Stop that it's embarrassing." I groaned

"Sounds like being an adult is hard." Hop laughed.

"I'm glad to be back out on the road feels like it's been ages." Sonia laughed "Enjoy the wild area, be careful around those Pokemon dens Dynamax Pokemon usually hide inside."

"Those are the Pokemon that get huge right?" I asked.

"Something like that." Sonia chuckled "You'll be better off Dynamaxing your partner if you fight them. Focus and it'll come naturally."

"How exciting." I looked at my bracket and took a deep breath.

"Remain calm Miss." Cecelia warned.

"I am!" I rolled my eyes "Come on enough standing around let's go!"

Cecelia and I set off into the wild area, of course I was happily looking for Pokemon.

"Oh, that looks cool." I saw a honeycomb shaped Pokemon "Combee huh, yeah Zigzagoon!"

"ZA!" The black and white creature darted out and tackled it.

The Combee quickly spun around, the red jewel on its head glowed and then green dusty particles attacked Zigzagoon making it yelp.

"Don't give up, **Lick!" **I yelled.

Zigzagoon dragged its tongue on Combee, letting out a pleased hum at the sweet flavor as the Combee fell over a bit.

"HA!" I threw out a Pokeball and caught it "Nice! I wanna catch more, this rocks!"

As we headed closer to Motostroke we saw one of those Pokemon Dens.

"Come on Cecelia help me catch what's inside." I begged.

"…very well." She sighed.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

There was a rumbling inside as a huge Pidove appear.

"Scorbunny!" I yelled.

"BAH!" The rabbit came out.

"Honedge." Cecelia sent out her Pokemon.

The bird roared a bit at us before whipping up a massive gust of wind.

"Scorbunny **Ember!" **I yelled.

Before the flames could even get close, they were snuffed out and the Pidove was slamming a wing down.

"**Honedge Night Slash!" **

Cecelia's sword Pokemon stepped in and blocked the attack before striking back. WE each got in a few moves on the giant Pokemon but it wasn't making a dent still…it was thrilling.

"This is intense." I said "I…I LOVE IT!"

"Miss!" Cecelia warned.

I felt the energy in my band increase and I couldn't hold back any more.

"Scorbunny! Dynamax!"

An energy surrounded the pokeball and I threw in, my rabbit emerging as huge and fierce.

"**Max strike!" **I laughed.

Scorbunny leapt in with a drop kick as the ground burst with energy.

"**Max Flare!" **

It then followed up with a fire ball blast before Pidove could react and once it was felled, I captured it, the Pokeball shrinking back to normal size.

"AH YEAH!" I yelled.

"Miss Focus, breath!" Cecelia grabbed me.

"Huh…" I shook my head "Oh sorry, I let that Battle Drive take over didn't I."

"Yes." She sighed.

Battle Drive, a weird condition that runs in my family. Apparently for certain trainers the thrill of battle is almost intoxicating and they get more focused on it and making the excitement of it last, they lose focus.

"Let's just head to Motostroke." I said.

"Very well."

* * *

**LATER**

"Wow this place it big." I said looking at the steam stacks as we arrived in the mechanical city "And it's where the Opening Ceremony will be, how exciting."

"The ceremony is tomorrow but you'll need to register today." Cecelia explained.

"Then let's not waste any time." I said.

"Very well." Cecelia smiled.

We took the lift to the upper portion of the city and headed right for the stadium.

"Wow there are a lot of challengers here." I looked around "HMPH!"

I huffed a bit as a boy in a long dark pink and purple coat brushed passed me.

"You could at least say excuse me." I sighed.

"I hope all the people of Galar aren't so uncouth." Cecelia said.

I headed up to the front desk to register.

"Here you go." I handed over my letter.

"A challenger endorsed by the champion, that's a first." The man said.

"Second because I am too." Hop ran up.

"Hmm, interesting." The man said tapping on his screen "There you're all signed up you'll just need to pick a uniform number."

"A number huh." I hummed "Okay…902"

"Very well, here's your challenge band to identify you." He handed me a bracelet "The opening ceremony is tomorrow but all challengers are welcome to stay at the Budew drop in till then."

I thanked him for his time and we headed to the Inn where Sonia was looking at a statue in the lobby.

"All registered?" she asked.

"You bet." I smiled "What are you doing at the hotel?"

"Researching the Pokemon from the forest." She said "I figure the legends of Galar might give some insight."

The golden statue she looked at was of a knight with a sparkling sword and shield.

"They say this is the hero that saved Galar." She told me "Long ago a black storm called the Darkest Day covered Galar, Giant Pokemon were rampaging all over but they were defeated by a hero with a sword and shield."

"Sounds intense." I laughed "Old stories like this are fun."

"Be careful investigating this." Cecelia warned.

"Don't worry I've been through my fair chare of trials I know what I'm doing." She laughed "You got a big day tomorrow better rest up."

"Better check in." I said.

We headed to the counter where there was a line of people with pink hair blocking the way.

"Umm excuse me I'd like to check it." I tried to get their attention and move the line along.

"Team Yell is here to root for the Gym Challengers after all." One man said "We're only trying to help."

"Well you're in the way though." I said.

"Ugh what are you lot doin?" a girl with short low cute black hair tied into tiny pigtails came up "You're causin' a ruckus."

"Cute accent." I smiled at her.

"T-Thanks." She looked a little surprised.

"Wait…" I looked at the girl and then the banner one of those Team yell people was holding "You're that girl on that poster!"

"Ugh, yeah." She groaned "These idiots are like my fans and they get in everyone's way…clear out the lot of ya!"

The pink people fled and the front desk opened up.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said "My name's Marine by the way."

"Kass." I shook her hand "You're a Gym Challenger too?"

"Yeah, good luck."

"You too." I smiled heading up to my room "This place is exciting; I can't wait for tomorrow!"

* * *

**LATER**

We arrived at the stadium the next morning for the big Opening Ceremony. The uniform I had to wear wasn't the most flattering but it got the job done.

The opening ceremony was hosted by Chairmen Rose, the one running this whole show.

"The challenged where participates must earn eight gym badges to earn the right to compete in a tournament to face the champion, now let's meet this year's gym leaders."

Seven people came out, one didn't show but I looked forward to facing them all.

"I can do this…" I smirked "Watch me Mom and Dad."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Galar Mine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

After the opening ceremonies it was time to head off for the first gym in a place called Turffield. The trip down the route was uneventful, I didn't even see any Pokemon I really liked. Then we had to walk through a glittering cave and again nothing stood out to me.

"Well this sucks I totally wanted to catch more Pokemon but none of these seem that interesting." I frowned.

"You don't always find something interesting everywhere." Cecelia warned "Looks like we're almost out of this cave though."

We went a little further and stopped.

"Oh, it's that annoying guy with the pink coat." I pouted "I should teach him a lesson for how rude he was."

"Miss maybe you should just-."

"Hey wise guy!" I stomped out "You still owe me an apology for Motostroke stadium."

"Oh, it's you, another of those Gym Challengers doomed to fail." He said "One endorsed by the champion no less. You do know that the chairman is far more important and since I, Bede, was endorsed by the Chairmen I'm more important than you."

"I don't really give a damn." I said "Leon gave me a letter that's it, it's not like we're best friend or something. I'm pissed about you walking into me and not apologizing!"

"How ridiculous, I'll beat that attitude out of you." He said taking out a pokeball.

"Bring it on." I said "Zigzagoon!"

"Solosis!"

"Zigzagoon **Headbutt!" **

I sent my Pokemon in charging. It slammed into Solosis but the gooey coating around the core took most of the attack.

"**Endeavor."** Bede commanded.

The gooey ball bounced Zigzagoon back and knocked him away.

"I guess physical attacks aren't gonna work well here." I thought out loud "Okay **Snarl!"**

"GRAAA!" Zigzagoon growled and let out a black pulse that shook Solosis away.

"Hmm…" Bede glared.

"Galarian Zigzagoon is a Dark-Type." I smirked "And Psychic-Type moves won't affect him."

"Oh, so you know about resistances, perhaps you're not as dumb as you look." He smirked **"Endeavor!"**

"**Snarl again!" **I yelled.

Zigzagoon growled deeply once more before jumping in and slamming into Solosis and knocking it out.

"Gothita." He sent out another psychic type.

"You must want to lose." I laughed **"Lick!"**

"**Pound!" **Bede said.

Once Zigzagoon got close Gothita slapped him away and slapped him around rather fiercely.

"Return." I called the nearly fainted Pokemon back "Combee!"

The jeweled bee flew out and smiled.

"**Struggle Bug!"**

Combee scatted green dust about that flew at Gothita making her yelp.

"**Confusion."**

A small blast of psychic energy tried to hit Combee but she flew around it and beat her wings.

"**Gust!"**

With a good storm going and dust flying Gothita was distracted as Combee flew in and stung her.

"**Bug Bite!"**

Combee attacked and quickly KOed Bede's second Pokemon.

"Hatenna." Bede sent out a small little fairy like creature with a tiny hat.

"Oh, that's cute." I smiled "Anyway **Struggle Bug!"**

"**Psybeam!"**

The psychic attack blasted through mine and made me pull back.

"**Disarming voice!"**

Hatenna let out a loud yelp that knocked Combee away and down to the ground.

"Return." I called her back "Alright Scorbunny!"

"BAH!" the rabbit jumped out.

"**Confusion!"**

Bede tried to attack right away and Scorbunny quickly dodged around the blast and jumped in.

"**Double Kick!"**

The rabbit leapt forward and drilled Hatenna in the side but the fairy floated calmly down and fired off a Psybeam that sent Scorbunny back into the rocky gem walls.

_He needs to work on his reaction off those kicks, he leaves himself wide open for a retaliation._

"**Disarming Voice!"**

Scorbunny covered his ears as the loud sound burst rang out, I figure with ears that big they must be sensative because he could barely move.

"Come on you got this!" I yelled **"Quick Attack!"**

Scorbunny darted in and kicked Hatenna this time making quite the mark.

"**Ember!"**

We followed up before there was a chance to recover with a blast of fire that knocked out the small little creature.

"Nice." I fist bumped the rabbit.

"BAH!" Scorbunny smiled before suddenly glowing.

"no way awesome!" I cheered as he got bigger and gained more red fur, evolving into Raboot.

"Congrats Miss." Cecelia smiled.

"I win, revenge is mine." I laughed.

"Nonsense I simply…let you win." Bede looked away.

"Sore loser alert." I snickered "Still that was fun."

"I've already gathered all the wishing stars here, there's no more reason for me to waste my time." He walked away "And now that I've seen you in battle I won't lose since I know your strategy."

"Jeez what a pain." I sighed "Come on Cecelia let's get out of here."

We left the mines and went out onto Route 4 towards Turffield. Again, I didn't catch anything which was a bit of a bummer but still the first gym was finally before my eyes and I was excited.

"Whoa!" I gasped as a Wooloo rolled right up to me.

"Gosh are you alright?" a tall boy with a rather muscular body ran up "You took that tackle head on."

"I'm fine no worries." I smiled "I recognize you from the opening ceremonies."

"My name's Milo." He introduced himself "The First Gym Leader and one partial to Grass-Types. I've been interested in seeing what you have to offer since you were endorsed by the Champion."

"I really wish people would stop making such a big deal about that." I sighed "It really has nothing to do with me."

Milo headed back to the gym while Cecelia and I got into town and healed up at the pokemo9n center before getting ready for the Gym.

"The gym seems rather crowded at the moment, perhaps we should take a look around town first." Cecelia said.

"Okay."

We wandered around for a bit, small towns like this are always so quaint, not as busy as the estate I grew up on.

"Wow look at that." I gasped seeing a massive picture carved into one of the nearby hills.

"It seems this land is rather rich in history." Cecelia said.

We enjoyed the countryside for a bit before it was time for me to take on the Gym, Hop already had a Grass Badge and I wasn't gonna get shown up by him. I easily cleared the mission portion of herding Wooloo and the trainers inside gave me a chance to train and even evolve my Pidove into Tranquill, now it was just time to take on Milo.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Kass Vs Milo

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

"Here we go!" I stepped out onto the pitch for my battle with Milo.

I waited for my cue and walked out, hearing the roar of the crowd around me, the stands filled with people who came to see me battle…well really, they were probably here for Milo but still.

"My Gym's the first one people face so we get lots of challengers." Milo said as I stood across from him "I try to keep the mission challenging but fair and you aced it, you have a lot of heart, I'm expecting a doozy of a battle."

"I won't disappoint." I smiled.

"We'll each use two Pokemon okay." He nodded.

"Fine by me." I said "Good luck!"

We each headed to opposite sides of the arena and got ready to battle.

"Gossifleur!" Milo sent out a grass type with a large yellow star like flower on its head.

"Combee!" I sent out my bug.

"BEGIN!"

"**Magical Leaf!" **

Gossifleur spun and shot out glowing leaved.

"Dodge!" I told Combee.

Combee tried to fly around the leaved but they took sharp turns to follow her at every chance eventually cutting into her back.

"You can keep going." I told her **"Bug Bite!"**

"Don't let them get close." Milo warned **"Rapid Spin!"**

Before Combee could connect Gossifleur spun in place and created enough of a wind to keep her back.

"Come on there's got to be away to hit him." I mumbled **"Struggle Bug!"**

Combee shivered and let off the green dust that attacked Gossifleur, able to get passed the whirlwind without issue but it still wasn't enough to make a big dent.

"Come on give it your all and really let'em have it!" I yelled.

"BEE!" the bug buzzed and suddenly evolved into Vespiquen.

"Alright!" I cheered.

"VEE!" the Queen bee flew in and without hesitation used **Slash **to fell Gossifleur.

The crowd roared and I felt a rush of excitement in my stomach as I felt the cheers reverberate in my.

"Not bad." Milo recalled his Pokemon "But this ain't over yet. Eldegoss!"

Pokemon with a large cotton puff on it's back appeared.

"Still good to go?" I asked Vespiquen.

"VEE!" she growled a bit,.

"Good, then **Slash**!"

Vespiquen tried to attack and when she did Eldegoss turned and whacked her with her cotton puff which stuck to the bee queen and made her heavier and struggle to fly.

"**Struggle Bug!" **I yelled.

Vespiquen blasted out green dusty bugs that swarmed around Eldegoss and made it shake.

"Eldegoss use **Magical Leaf!" **

The Cotton ball blasted out a flurry of leaves that slashed and battered Vespiquen who tried to knock them away.

"**Gust!" **I commanded.

Vespiquen tried to shake them off by stirring up the air but the leaves still and hit her.

"Ves…" she fell over.

"Return you already did super." I smiled "Okay Tranquill you're up!"

"TRA!" the bird flapped out.

"Alright I guess we're getting serious." Milo said recalling Eldegoss "Alright then!"

Milo Dynamaxed his Eldegoss making it massive and fill the stadium, the crowd roared loudly as they were excited for the show.

"Tranquill let's keep up!" I called her back" "HYA!"

I too made my Pokemon huge and got ready for battle, just a simple flap of Tranquill's wings was enough to send blasts of air around, my hair blowing in the wind.

"Let's go!" I yelled **"Max Airstream!"**

Tranquill flapped her wings and sent out a powerful gust that nearly lifted even Dynamax Eldegoss up off the ground.

"**Max Overgrowth!" **

Eldegoss threw a mass of leaves at Tranquill who took the attack and then swiped her wing whacking the large Pokemon as well.

The two giant Pokemon collided for a bit before Tranquill started stirring up a storm and blasted out another Max Airstream that blew Eldegoss away and knocked it out.

"Alright!" I cheered as the bird shrunk back down.

I went to the middle of the arena where Milo met me.

"That was a trilling battle." He smiled "As proof for beating this gym you earned the Grass Badge."

He shook my hand and gave me a small shard that slotted into the ring they gave me at registration.

"My first badge!" I cheered and looked at the roaring crowd "This is just the start."

I headed to the locker room to change before meeting up with Cecelia outside.

"Well done Miss." She smiled.

"Thanks, I feel good about this." I said "I can't wait to get to the next one."

We headed down Route 5 towards the next Gym city, Hulbury where the water type Gym Leader Nessa awaited. I remembered her from the opening ceremonies, the pretty girl with the blue streaks in her hair.

First though I was determined to catch another Pokemon, I was still bummed about not having found anything interesting in the mines, so when I saw this duck dragging around a huge leaf I knew I wanted to catch it.

"A Farfetch'd huh." I smiled letting out Zigzagoon "This will be great!"

"Hmph." Thr bird glared at us a bit.

"You won't intimidate me." I smirked "Zigzagoon **Headbutt!"**

Zigzagoon collided with the bird who quickly hefted its leek around to bat my Pokemon away.

"Come on you don't give up charging after that." I cheered Zigzagoon on.

"ZAAA!" the Pokemon growled and charged right back in, slamming into Farfetch'd again.

The duck took a sharper swing, using Fury Cutter, to seriously whack Zigzagoon.

"Come back." I recalled my Pokemon "Tranquill!"

The bird sang and emerged, flapping her wings and using **Air Cutter **to blow the other bird back. With its leek off to the side the bird tried to beck but Tranquill flew up, laughing a bit as she dove down and crashed into Farfetch'd.

"Got ya!" I threw a pokeball and captured it.

"Excellent job Miss." Cecelia congratulated me as always.

"That was a lot of work." I sat down "Let's rest for a bit."

"Very well." She nodded.

Cecelia set up a little mini-camp and I went off to gather some fruit for us.

"Oh these look good." I pulled down an apple "I could eat it right here."

I was about to take a bite when suddenly the top popped off and a little green leaf with eyes was staring at.

"AHHH!" I yelled "GROSS!"

"What's wrong?!" Cecelia was next to me in an instant.

"The apple had a worm in it!" I yelled "Raboot!"

The rabbit hopped out and got ready to kick.

"I believe that is a Pokemon called Applin." Cecelia explained.

"Oh so you're a Pokemon huh, well in that case." I smirked **"Flame Charge!"**

Raboot rushed in and kicked knocking the apple back.

"You're coming with me to atone for your sins!" I threw a pokeball and nabbed it "Heh."

"You certainly believe in revenge Miss." Cecelia chuckled.

"It's important to be polite and square." I told her "And now I've made up for not catching any Pokemon before. Now lets find some normal food to eat."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Kass Vs Nessa

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

We kept heading towards Hulbury doing more training along the way.

"Bit of a crowd." I commented seeing some people gathered near the entrance of town.

"Our apologies but the Chairman is quite busy." A tall woman with long sandy blonde hair told the crowd "Please disperse."

The crowd grumbled a bit and wandered off. I noticed that the Chairman was there, in a rather lame looking disguise.

"He must be popular." I hummed.

"I believe he's some sort of national hero." Cecelia explained.

"It was rather harsh of you to chase them off like that Oleana." Rose said "We need our fans to keep doing what we do."

"And you must keep doing your work." The woman told him.

"I will do whatever I can to help." Bede told him as well.

"Oh, it's him." I hummed.

"Oh yes Bede, you've come quite far since I gave you that Pokemon." He hummed "I wonder will you win the Gym Challenger or another trainer like one of those endorsed by the Champion."

"You people put way too much stock in that!" I yelled "Umm…oops."

"That was rather uncouth." Cecelia sighed.

"I can't help it." I walked out "I'm my own trainer, being endorsed by Leon means nothing…just having the support of someone important isn't enough you need to be your own person."

"I suppose that's rather well put." The older man nodded "I'd like to speak with you if you have more time."

"I'm here to face Nessa, maybe later." I said.

"We do need to be going." Oleana told him.

"Best of luck." Rose told me before walking off.

"Win the badge, then come see the Chairman at the local seafood restaurant." Oleana glared at me a bit.

"Okay then…" I shrugged "Come on Cecelia I don't want to waste another second."

We headed down the main street too the stadium but the attendants outside wouldn't let us in.

"I'm sorry." The girl frowned "Miss Nessa isn't here at the moment."

"She's not?" I sighed.

"I believe she's still at the local light house." The girl explained.

"Then I'll just go see if she'll come back." I smiled "Don't worry I got this"

I headed down along the docks to a lighthouse pier where the was a dark-skinned girl with blue streaks in her hair fishing.

"Hmm, Oh you must by a Gym Challenger." She said "Sorry I got a little lost in thought here, I'll be right with you."

She tugged on her fishing line and suddenly a Pokemon flopped out.

"It's not a big deal." I told her "What were you doing out here?"

"Fishing…thinking." She looked out at the ocean "The sea is so big, but I'll only ever see a little of it."

"Wow that's deep." I nodded "But you can see lots of it I bet."

"It's harder than you think, expectations here are a little overwhelming sometimes." She said "Dropping everything and doing what you want is harder than you'd think."

"Trust me I think I know what it's like more than you think I do." I laughed.

She smiled "Nessa, Hulbury Gym Leader."

"Kass, Gym Challenger." I smiled.

"Well then Kass I'll be waiting for you." She smiled walking away "Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't." I smiled.

Nessa headed to the gym while I looked out at the sea.

"_You never know how much of the world you're missing if you stay cooped up at home." _

I head a bit of a flopping sound and saw the long thin fish she hooked, an Arrokuda, flopping around. I quickly threw a pokeball and caught it rather than leave it there like that.

"Well…time to take on Nessa!" I smiled.

* * *

**LATER**

After quickly clearing Nessa's Gym Mission I headed out to the pitch, the now familiar roar of the crowd tickling me to the core.

"Welcome." Nessa smiled "I'll wish you luck cause you'll need it, no matter what plan you have in mind my Pokemon and I will be sure sink it to the depths."

"You're the one that's gonna need luck." I smiled back.

We each went our separate ways and got ready for battle.

"Goldeen!" Nessa started first.

"Linoone!" I sent out the black and white stripped Pokemon.

"BEGIN!"

"Linoone **Night Slash!" **I started attacking right away.

The battlefield was coated in a thin layer of water that allowed fish like water Pokemon to swim while land Pokemon could walk in the shallow water to get around. Linoone darted forward kicking up water as she went, pulling back a claw to swipe into Goldeen.

"**Water Pulse!" **Nessa yelled.

Goldeen blasted the water and kicked up a wave that threw Linoone up.

"**Horn Attack!"**

Linoone took the attack and skidded back on the water.

"**Pin Missile!"**

Linoone's fur popped up and fired off a barrage of sharp spines that peppered Goldeen.

"**Whirlpool!"**

The water in the arena started swirling around Linoone and pulling him towards Goldeen.

"**Horn Attack!"**

"**Headbutt!"**

The two attacks collided head on and both Pokemon yelped and passed out.

"Return." I called Linoone back "Good job."

"Not bad, I thought getting you in close would be enough but I guess I was mistaken." Nessa laughed "Arrokuda!"

Nessa sent out a long thin fish.

"Hmm okay, Arrokuda!" I sent mine out as well.

Nessa smirked recognizing the recent catch but that didn't mean she'd be going easy on me.

"Arrokuda, **Aqua Jet!" **she yelled.

Her Arrokuda darted forward and crashed into mine but I was okay with that.

"**Bite!" **I yelled.

Arrokuda latched on and chomped her fish back, the two twisting and tumbling, splashing around in the water.

"**Whirlpool!" **Nessa yelled.

The water started swirling again and we both had our fish break hold to follow the current. They would swim alongside each other bumping and knocking into the other fish trying to get them swept away.

"**Fury Attack!"**

Nessa suddenly had her fish abruptly change direction and push against my Arrokuda, knocking it to the side and getting swept away in the current.

"Damn…" I recalled mine "Okay Farfetch'd!"

I sent out the bird that hefted its leek up over its shoulder and got ready to attack.

"**Brutal Swing!"**

Farfetch'd paused before suddenly slamming his leek down right on top of Arrokuda, a perfectly timed hit.

"Nice job!" I cheered as the Pokemon was recalled.

"Well done." Nessa hummed "But your time is up, Drednaw!"

"GROO!" A large turtle game onto the field.

"I always save the best for last." Nessa smiled **"Drednaw Razor Shell!"**

Farfetch'd quickly held up his leek to block a sudden sharp throw from the shell of Drednaw, the large turtle was faster than it looked and trying to clamp its heavy jaws down right away.

"HMPH!" Farfetch'd suddenly used rock smash to knock it back.

"You don't want to make this easy, give the crowd a show!" Nessa said recalling her Pokemon "Drednaw, Dynamax!"

The turtle turned huge and fierce.

"Okay let's keep up Farfetch'd." I said holding up my pokeball "Huh…hey come back so we can to that too!"

"Fa!" the bird huffed.

"It's huge you can't take that on!" I yelled as he refused to Dynamax.

"You need to learn to make your Pokemon listen more." Nessa smiled **"Max Geyser!"**

Drednaw blasted the field and made a mist start falling around us by Farfetch'd still refused to come back.

"FA!" He flew right up to Drednaw and spun, using **Brutal Swing** to slap it across the face.

Drednaw stumbled a bit but got right back up and ready to attack.

"**Max Darkness!" **Nessa yelled.

Streams of darkness flew at Farfetch'd but he beat them back with his leek and got close.

"**Fine, Rock Smash!" **I yelled.

Farfetched swung his heavy leek into Drednaw's back, the turtle groaning as it fell forward and shrank back to normal size.

"Drednaw is unable to battle, Leader Nessa is out of usable Pokemon the winner is Challenger Kass!"

"You have some nerve." I told Farfetch'd "I'm in charge you gotta listen to me you can't go solo challenging Dynamax Pokemon because you want a challenge in battle."

"Hmph." The bird huffed before glowing and turning white, evolving into Sirfetch'd.

"Don't think I'll forgive you just like that." I huffed "You'll owe me."

"Fe." The knight like bird scoffed as I recalled him.

"I lost?!" Nessa grabbed her head "To a stupid bird that wouldn't even listen to its trainer?!"

"Hahaha." I giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" she said.

"You're cute when you get flustered like that." I smiled "It's charming."

"Hmph." She pouted a bit before regaining her composure "You totally washed me away, you have the independent spirit I wish I had, here's the Water badge, good luck in the next gym in Motostroke."

"Thanks." I took the token piece "And Nessa?"

"Hmm?"

"There really is a great and amazing world out there, don't let anyone or anything hold you back from seeing all it has to offer." I smiled

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Glittering Caves

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

With my second badge obtained we headed to the restaurant to meet with the Chairman.

"Hello!" I walked in and saw Sonia was meeting with the Director as well.

"Ah hello Kass, you were victorious I saw." The man said "Congratulations."

"It wasn't that big a deal." I smiled.

"You got invited here too?" Sonia asked as I sat down.

"Yeah…" I hummed curious as to why the two of us got invited here.

"Everything on the menu is delicious." Rose said "Say how is Professor Magnolia these days? I owe her a great deal it's because of her that we are able to unleash the power of the wishing stars and use Dynamax power and bands."

"She's still fretting about how we still know so little about Dynamaxing." Sonia sighed "She even sent me out with a power spot detector for looking at Galar particles."

"All this stuff makes my head spin." I sighed.

"It is rather complex." Cecelia nodded.

"Sonia you may benefit from visiting the Vault in Hammerlocke." Rose said "More information and keys to unlocking Dynamaxing may lie in the history there."

"I will arrange a meeting." Oleana nodded "Though it is time for us to get going Chairman."

"But I didn't even get to eat yet." He sighed "I suppose it can't be helped things do need to be done."

The Chairman left and Sonia got up.

"Well so much for dinner still, what was all that about calling us here?" she hummed "Does he think he's doing me some kind of favor?"

"I don't know he wanted to meet with me but we never even talked." I laughed "Probably better that way."

"You better get back to your journey." Sonia said "Next up for you is Motostroke, it's the first big wall for most trainers so good luck, you can get back to the city faster if you cut through the mine. I hear there are still lots of trainers working hard so good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Cecelia and I headed into the mine, like the last cave it was full of beautiful sparkling gems. I enjoyed walking through these just too look at the beautiful cave walls. Along the way I managed to catch a Binacle, a strange two headed Pokemon in a rock.

Towards the end of the mineshaft we came across a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair berating some members of Team Yell.

"It's rather rude of you to get in the way of a Carkol at work." He said.

The grunts looked pretty apologetic before they scampered off.

"So that's the fire-type gym leader." I said "Wow he seems stern, kinda like grandpa."

"Hmm, I see you are Kass correct." He looked at me.

"Yes sir." I smiled "nice to meet you."

"I've been looking forward to a match with you and training to make sure it's perfect." He said "The water and rock types here in the mine are excellent training partners for my Fire-Type team. It's getting late so I will be taking this Carkol home, I look forward to facing you tomorrow."

"Me too." I nodded.

"I've been looking forward to fighting you since I saw your name on the roster." He said.

"Why because Leon gave me some silly letter." I sighed.

"Not at all." He smiled "I am familiar with your family's work at look forward to pitting myself against you. I will see you tomorrow."

Kabu bowed and left and Cecelia and I headed out of the mine ourselves.

"I don't get why everyone keeps comparing me to other people." I huffed "I'm Kass, not someone daughter or someone's endorsement."

"It's just a fact of life Miss, we always get compared to those around us." Cecelia smiled and patted me on the shoulder "Even if we don't desire too."

"If I knew I needed that stupid letter I would have gotten someone else to write me one." I said "I've never even heard of you needing letters to take on Gyms anywhere else, that's such a lame rule."

"There, there, lets get back to the hotel." Cecelia smiled.

We went back to the same inn we stayed at a few weeks earlier for the opening ceremony.

"Oh hello…Kass right?" Marine said as we entered the hotel.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." I said.

"Resting up before the gym tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah hoping to get ready for tomorrow." I told her.

"Umm…I know this is odd but if you have some time would you mind helping me with something?" she asked "I wanna make sure I'm ready for tomorrow."

"You want to battle, sure." I smiled "Let's go outside."

"Wicked." She smiled back

We went outside and got ready to fight.

"Morpeko." Marnie sent out her Pokemon.

"Raboot!" I sent out my rabbit.

We got started right away.

"**Bite!" **Marnie sent her Pokemon to attack.

"Dodge." I told Raboot.

The swift bunny hopped to the side and once Morpeko slipped by spun around.

"**Double Kick!"**

Raboot spun on his hands and delivered two swift kicks, Morpeko bounced back and sparked with electricity.

"**Thundershock!" **Marnie commanded.

"HMPH!" Raboot took the attack.

"**Flame Charge!"**

Raboot burst into flames and tackled Morpeko.

"GREEE!" Morpeko suddenly turned black and purple, growling fiercely.

"**Bite!"**

Morpeko bit Raboot and made him growl before he suddenly charged ahead and pushed Morpeko into a wall.

"**Double Kick!"**

Raboot kicked Morpeko away and knocked it out.

"Darn…" Marnie recalled her Pokemon "I guess you're not too bad."

"That was fun." I laughed giving Raboot a high five.

"It was, but it's late so better rest up for tomorrow." She said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Here's my friend code by the way if you want it (SW-8312-0881-3232)**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Kass Vs Kabu

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

The challenge in Kabu's gym was to fight or capture wild Pokemon in a race against other trainers. I mostly defeated them, but I did get to catch a cute Litwick. I walked out onto the field ready for another intense battle.

"Welcome." Kabu said "The fact that you are here means you bested both Milo's Grass Gym and Nessa's Water Gym. That alone is quite the accomplishment. Every trainer works hard for victory, you train and so does your opponent. In the end matches show who unleashes the most of their potential power, I hope you won't hold back."

"Count on it." I smiled taking my place.

"Ninetales!" Kabu sent out an elegant looking yellow fox.

"Arrokuda!" I sent out the sharp fish.

"**Aqua Jet!" **I quickly sent Arrokuda in to attack.

Ninetales dodged then dashed back in with **Quick Attack **to kick Arrokuda.

"**Bite!" **I had the fish clamp on to one of her fluffy tails.

"Shake it loose with **Fire Spin." **Kabu said.

A vortex of flames spun up and made Arrokuda let go as Ninetales reoriented itself for an attack.

"**Fire Spin!"**

Again rings of swirling flame were blasted at Arrokuda.

"**Jump!" **I yelled **"Agility!"**

Arrokuda made a series of precision jumps to get between the rings and then slammed into Ninetales with an **Aqua Jet, **KOing it.

"One down!" I cheered "Two to go!"

"YEEAHHH!" the crowd roared.

"It's a start." Kabu readied another Pokemon "But don't get cocky Arcanine!"

A huge dog appeared with a howl and shot out a wreath of flames.

"**Flame Wheel!"**

A burst of flames surrounded the dog and it leapt right into Arrokuda with no hesitation, knocking the fish back.

"**Go right back at it Aqua Jet!" **I yelled.

The two collided a few more times each trying to one up the other, steam filling the arena as they attacked. Each Pokemon was able to use **Agility **making speed a mostly nonfactor as they attacked but Arcanine was simply so much bigger and stronger than Arrokuda that even the darting of the fish wasn't enough.

"**Bite!" **Kabu commanded.

Arcanine bit down and KOed my Pokemon with its strong jaws.

"Return, you're up Binacle!"

I sent out the two-headed Pokemon and readied for battle.

"**Ancient Power!"**

The ground rumbled and rocks shot out that tried to block the path as Arcanine rushed in **Flame Wheel **ready to strike.

"Damn." I hissed as my Pokemon took the attack, thankfully he resisted it but attacking was going to be hard.

"**Fury Swipes!"**

When Arcanine got in close I had Binacle scratch at it, but still we needed to make a bit hit.

"**Okay Dynamax!" **I called him back and made him grow **"Max Rockfall!"**

A huge stone slab fell on Arcanine and that was enough to knock it out.

"Adapting on the fly…" Kabu hummed "Well then Centiskorch!"

A large bug with flames around its mouth appeared.

"Let's not waste time, Gigantimax!" Kabu said.

"Gigantimax?!" I gasped.

Centiskorch not only got huge but its appearance changed to more dragon like, the heat it radiated was astounding.

"**Max Flare!"**

A huge fireball slammed into Binacle, the stadium roaring with cheers.

"**Max Rockfall!"**

I had my Pokemon use another stone slab but Centiskorch shifted around it and coiled over my Pokemon, squeezing it tight.

"**Max Flutterby!"**

Energy manifested into small butterflies and pelted Binacle, my Pokemon shrinking down as it was KOed.

"Return." I sighed "Okay Tranquill!"

I sent out my bird hoping she could hold out until Centiskorch reduced in size and then attack. Kabu had his Pokemon start raining more fireballs down. I told Tranquill to avoid it as best she could.

"Ride the updraft!" I yelled "Don't give them an inch! CRUSH THEM!"

I yelled loudly as my bird took off upward, with a sky high view she was easily able to dive down through the attacks as Centiskorch's Gigantimax ran out and it shrank down.

"**Air Cutter!" **I yelled.

Tranquill waved her wings and cut through the bug, KOing it and giving me the victory.

"OH YEAH!" I threw my hands up as the crowd roared.

I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, I felt like I was getting too excited.

"Well done, I'm normally regarded as the first real roadblock in the Gym Challenge but you beat me." He said "As expected, your natural talent surpassed my years of training."

"You gave me a struggle no doubt." I laughed.

"You will become a fantastic trainer of that I have no doubts." He shook my hand "Take this Fire-Badge with pride."

"Thank you."

"Adults are the pillars on which the young build the future." He said "You have a strong foundation under you, I look forward to seeing the future you build with it."

I smiled "Thanks, you're the first person to take me seriously as my own trainer, I came to Galar hoping to get out from my Dad's shadow but I ended up in Leon's instead."

"Everyone has their own experiences, regardless of who their family is." He said "They may influence us but they don't set us in stone."

* * *

**LATER**

After gathering my things at the Inn I was ready to set off, I needed to go through the Wild Area to get to a city called Hammerlock where we'd be able to pass through and get to the next gym city.

"Heading out already." Kabu met us on the road.

"Yeah it's about time to be getting a move on." I told him.

"There are many trainers that never manage to get even three badges in the Gym challenge and give up." Kabu explained "So the ones that best me, I like to see them off onto the next stage of their journey."

"Ha…ha…ha…" Nessa panted running up "We came too…god even with a flying taxi I had to book it."

"Congrats." Milo nodded "Not many challengers get this far."

"The Gym Leaders up ahead are even stronger." Kabu said "But if you believe in yourself and your Pokemon you can accomplish anything."

"Now you sound like my dad." I laughed.

They all shook my hand and once more wished me good luck.

"The next Gym is in the town of Stow-on-Side." Nessa told me.

"Don't worry I can totally handle it." I smiled.

"I'm actually taking a quick trip there myself." She said "Mind if I join you?"

"The more the merrier." I nodded.

"Is it okay to leave your gym unattended like that?" I asked.

"Most challengers have already either passed or given up at my stage so it will be fine for a little bit till I take care of some business." She said.

"Well then sure, let's have a nice trip together." I smiled.

"I expect you to be kind to Miss Kass." Cecelia said.

"Sure." Nessa laughed her off.

The three of us headed to the wild area where we ran into Hop just outside Motostroke.

"So you got three badges too?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to Hammerlocke next." I said.

"Still giving it useless effort?" Bede appeared.

"Oh it's you, rude boy." I said.

"Neither of you will win anyway, I will, so what's the point." He said.

"Rubbish." Hop said "I think I outta teach you a lesson."

"I have no qualms showing you how weak you are right over there." Bede said.

"Boys." I sighed "You two have fun, I'll see you in Hammerlocke."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Family

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

As we explored the Wild Area on route to Hammerlocke I did some training and catching, capturing myself a Bronzor and a Cherubi.

"Man the wild area has so many cool Pokemon." I smiled as we got closer to Hammerlocke "I feel like you could spend months there and still not see them all."

I showed my badges to the man at the gate and headed up to the city.

"Oh it's Bede." I saw him talking to the chairman "He must have caught up when we were camping."

"I've been collecting Wishing Stars for you." He said "That will help you solve the problem that's been bothering you right?"

"It's not just about me this is for all of Galar." Rose told him "We need not only Wishing Stars but powerful trainers too."

"I far outclassed Hop, one of the Champions endorsed trainers." Bede told him "I will be the champion."

"See that's the spirit." Rose laughed.

"He's collecting wishing stars?" Cecelia wondered "Whatever for?"

"Who knows." Nessa said "This is Hammerlocke stadium by the way, the final gym you'll have to get passed, a major power plant was built under it."

"Wow this place is fancy." I hummed "But our goal for now is elsewhere!"

"That's the spirit." Nessa laughed.

"BLECK!"

"GAH!" I yelped as something jumped on my head and knocked me over.

"Miss!"

"Kass you alright?" Nessa gasped.

"Huh, I'm fine." I stood up and saw a large lizard lick my face "Hey now what do you think you're doing mister?"

I looked down at the green lizard hugging my leg.

"You know this thing?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah this is Kecleon." I smiled "He's my Daddy's Pokemon…but what are you doing here?"

"I've never seen one of these before." Nessa looked at the lizard.

"BLEH!" he shot out his tongue and whacked her in the face.

"Kecleon?" a voice called out "Where are you, you stupid lizard?!"

Rounding the corner was a taller woman with long purple hair that brushed just passed her shoulders, she was wearing a red suit with a skirt and black leggings.

"Aunt Cortney?!" I yelled.

"Kass!" she smiled "Fancy seeing you here."

I hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "And why is Kecleon with you?"

"You know how he gets." She glared at lizard and wrestled it into a tight grip "Running off whenever and wherever it wants to."

"But why are you in Galar, did Mom and Dad send you?" I pouted.

"No, we were invited." She said "Seems they're doing some sort of Champion exhibition event and Big Brother was invited."

"Wait champion exhibition." Nessa said "I heard about that they wanted to get eight regional champions together for a big match…but that means."

"Haa, I don't like talking about it but yeah." I sighed "My Daddy is Colt, first and still only Champion of Alola."

"You're Dad's the Alolan champion?!" Nessa gasped "No wonder you're so good, and have a bodyguard…how did I not see this."

"I told you I don't like to talk about it." I said "I came to Galar to try and adventure on my own without my parents looking over my shoulder like they were back home, in Alola I'm just the Champion's daughter no one treats me seriously, here no one knows who I am so I have to earn their respect, I get treated like a normal girl, not some important persons daughter. Growing up alone in that big island estate is nice and all, but it's both a palace and a cage."

Nessa smiled "I don't think it's a big deal who you are."

"I take it everything is going well?" Aunt Courtney asked.

"We've had no problems Ma'am." Cecelia nodded.

"Good, I knew sending you along with her was the right choice." She smiled.

"I'm Nessa." The girl formally introduced herself.

"Oh right, Nessa this is my Aunt Courtney." I said "She's my dad's like assistant or manager or whatever."

"Nice to meet you." She shook my new friends hand.

"I like your boots." Nessa said.

"Oh thank you." Aunt Courtney smiled "They definitely aren't lifts."

"Don't ask." I whispered.

"Well I need to keep going on my own journey." I told Aunt Courtney "Don't tell Mom or Dad you saw me please."

She smiled and patted my head "You're secret's safe with me, though I'm sure they'll ask about you if they see you battling on the TV again."

"Again?" I gulped.

"Yes your last gym match was on at the hotel." She smiled "Well done, you handled those Fire-types expertly."

"It's cause you taught me how." I smiled.

"Good, now apply that to the next gym, if you lose there well, it could get messy with your mother." She hummed.

"It's a Fighting-Type gym?" I hummed "Heh, I know them like the back of my hand."

"We'll be on our way then Miss Courtney." Cecelia bowed.

"Nice meeting you." Nessa waved.

"Good luck Kass." My Aunt smiled "Now let's get you back to Colt."

"BLECK!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Kass Vs Bea

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

On our way out of Hammerlocke we came across Team Yell, they were bothering people and blocking a path insisting they were stopping them from bothering a sleeping Silicobra. I taught them a lesson and got them out of the way.

"Sorry if that bothered you." I told the snake.

"Ssss…" It hissed and yawned a bit before snaking off.

We made camp not too far off and Cecelia got to work cooking, she was a great chef so I always looked forward to what kinda of curry she'd make.

"Oh, you want one?" I looked at Applin as I ate some fruit "Sure here you go."

The Little worm bit into it and shivered.

"What's the matter too tart?" I giggled "That's what you get for making my almost eat the apple from before with you in it."

The apple suddenly glowed and evolved into a larger drake like creature with an apple shell, a Flapple.

"Wow you really liked that one!" I gasped as he flapped around.

"SSSHHH!"

"Huh, oh it's you." I smiled at the Silicobra from before "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

The snake hissed and I passed it a plate of curry. As we cleaned up after dinner, I noticed the snake was still hanging around with my Pokemon.

"Would you like to stay with me?" I asked "I bet we can have a lot of fun."

"SSSHHH!" it hissed.

I tapped it with a pokeball and captured it, adding another member to my team.

"Now, let's get to Stow-on-Side!"

"In the morning." Nessa said going into her tent.

"It's late so let's rest." Cecelia told me.

"Fine." I pouted.

I went to my tent and got into my sleeping bag. I had trouble falling asleep, knowing that my parents are around made me nervous, would they like the trainer I was, would they want to help me or let me do this on my own, it's all hard to figure out.

Eventually I managed to get to sleep, I was looking forward to another battle tomorrow.

* * *

**LATER**

Stow-on-Side was a nice rustic little town. When we got there Nessa headed off on her won to take care of whatever business she had while Cecelia and I looked around the town.

"Wow that's a nice mural." I said looking at the mountainside near town.

"It must be quite old." Cecelia said "Given how weathered it looks but still it's quite beautiful."

"See this has me excited to take on the gym!" I smiled "Let's not waste any more time!"

We went to the gym where we curiously met up with Nessa who was talking to two people, a girl around our age with short tanned hair, and a small boy in a mask.

"Oh Kass." Nessa smiled "This is Bea the Stow-on-Side Gym Leader.

"Hello." The girl said in a gruff voice with little emotion.

"And this is Alister." Nessa said "He's another strong trainer from town."

"…hi…" the boy mumbled.

"I suppose I won't keep you waiting." Bea said "Nessa we can talk more in a bit."

I went and got changed to compete in Bea's mission and challenge her myself. Her mission involved sliding down a slope in a tea cup and it nearly made me hurl but I managed to get to the pitch to take her on. Bea walked out in a tight outfit that was orange and white, with a black shirt underneath.

"You're barefoot." I commented.

"Feeling the earth beneath your fight inspires a fighting spirit." She said.

"Really?" I hummed "I guess."

Bea put her fist into her hand and bowed.

"Allow me to formally welcome you challenger." She said "I am Bea the Fighting-Type Gym Leader. I wonder how unshakable your spirit will be in face of the strength of my Pokemon."

"I've got plenty of experience with Fighting-Types." I said "Bring it on."

Each of us was going to be allowed four Pokemon and the ring was set.

"Hitmontop." Bea sent out her first Pokemon.

"Bronzor." I sent out mine.

"Something as simple as a psychic type won't allow you to defeat me." She said **"Triple Kick!"**

Hitmontop spun towards Bronzor.

"**Extrasensory!"**

Bronzor stopped it mid-spin and pushed it back.

"**Heavy Slam!" **I yelled.

Bronzor floated up and flew into Hitmontop throwing off its spin.

"**Now Extrasensory!"**

Once more he blasted Hitmontop with Psychic energy and KOed it.

"Hmm, just doing that won't be enough." Bea said "Pangoro!"

"A Dark Type." I hissed as the large panda appeared.

"Your Psychic mind tricks won't work again." She said **"Night Slash!"**

Pangoro rushed in and swiped at Bronzor with a sharp claw and scored a harsh critical hit that KOed it.

"Return." I sighed "It's fine Psychic isn't the only thing I can used, Unfezant!"

A beautiful black and brown bird appeared.

"**Air Cutter!"**

Unfezant flicked her wings and sent a sharp swipe of air at Pangoro.

"Block!" Bea yelled.

Pangoro took the attack with a grunt and shook it off.

"**Bullet Punch!"**

Before Unfezant could react, she was drilled with a quick jab. Still that wasn't enough to take down my bird and she reoriented herself.

"**Feather Dance!"**

Unfezant scattered feathers around Pangoro and then went for another attack.

"**Air Cutter!"**

"**Bullet Punch!" **Bea yelled.

With the feathers in the way Pangoro was slowed enough to allow Unfezant to get her attack in and knock it out.

"Yeah!" I cheered as I had already defeated two of Bea's Pokemon "I've got plenty of experience dealing with fighting types."

"Sirfetch'd." Bea sent out her next Pokemon.

"That won't scare me." I said **"Air Cutter!"**

Unfezant whipped up a wind again, Sirfetch'd held up its shield to block and once the wind died down it attacked.

"**Brutal Swing!"**

With a heavy swing it whacked Unfezant but she was unphased.

"**Swords Dance!"**

"Quick take it out!" I yelled **"Air Cutter!"**

"**Revenge!"**

I wanted Unfezant to strike before Sirfetch'd could build up more strenght but it wasn't fast enough and the duck stabbed forward with its leek and KOed my bird.

"Okay, Sirfetch'd!" I sent out my own bird.

"HMPH!" Both knight birds glared at each other.

Without a command from Bea or myself they started dueling, leek swords clashing and shields banging together as they swung wildly.

"Keep it up!" I yelled.

"Don't give them an inch!" Bea commanded

"HAA!" my bird swung and stabbed forward in a rush attack and broke through Bea's Pokémon's attempt to block.

Once more both stabbed and slashed each other.

"That's it!" I jumped up a Bea's Pokemon fell over "Nice."

"SAA!" My bird suddenly fell as well for a double knock out.

"The real battle starts now." Bea said "Machamp!"

A four-armed muscular Pokemon appeared.

"I agree, Raboot!" I sent out the fire rabbit.

"**Scary Face!" **Bea said.

"Don't let them intimidate you!" I told my Pokemon "Stand strong!"

Raboot held his head up with no worry.

"**Flame Charge!"**

Raboot charged at the larger Pokemon with no fear and jumped up to kick it in the face.

"Machamp **Revenge!"**

The four-armed Pokemon slammed mine down and delivered a series of rapid-fire punches.

"No…" I frowned.

"**RA!" **Raboot jumped up on shaky legs and spun around to kick Machamp in the leg, it barely flinched.

"I respect your effort, but this battle ends now." Bea said.

"_**Fighting Types like to keep a rhythm don't let them keep in it and throw them off. Make them shift their weight."**_

"_Mom…"_

"Raboot!" I yelled "Do that again!"

"RAAA!" Raboot kicked it in the leg "BAAA!"

Raboot suddenly glowed and grew, evolving into Cinderace

"CINNN!" His leg swept all the way though and knocked Machamp onto its back.

"**Take it out!" **I yelled **"Mega Kick!"**

Cinderace dropped it's foot like a hammer right into Machamp's core and KOed it with a gut shot.

"Alright!" I smiled.

"An excellent battle, even in the face of defeat you did not give up." Bea bowed "You earned the Fighting Badge."

"Thanks so much." I shook her hand.

* * *

**LATER**

"Congrats." Nessa greeted me when I came out.

"Well done miss." Cecelia said "You showed your knowledge to the fullest."

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Ballonlea." Cecelia looked at her map.

"We're headed through the Glimwood Tangle." Nessa told me.

"We?" I asked.

"If you'll allow me to keep joining you." She said.

"I don't mind but is that okay?" I asked "You have a gym to run, don't you?"

"That's why I wanted to come out here." Nessa said "To talk to Alister and ask him if he could watch over my gym for the rest of the season. What you said after you beat me about seeing the world, I want to do it and I don't want to wait any longer. Alister is certified as a gym leader and handles the minor league gym here so he'll take over Hulbury's Gym still I get back."

"Well of course you're welcome to come with us." I smiled "It'll be a blast!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Kass Vs Bede (Mural)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass POV**

After beating Bea's gym, we were getting ready to leave town when suddenly there was a loud rumbling.

"Is that an earthquake?" I wondered.

We headed up towards that large mural we saw from before and saw a huge elephant Pokemon whacking at it with its excavator like trunk.

"Destroy it and unearth those Wishing Stars."

"Bede!" I yelled "What the hell are you doing?!"

I noticed the boy was the one commanding that elephant to chip away at the mural.

"What's going on?" Sonia ran up "Stop that!"

"Sonia?"

"I came here to research this mural for more information about Galar's history." She said "Why would you destroy a priceless piece of art over some little rocks?"

"Oh, it's you." He said finally noticing me "What think that you can suddenly start gathering Wishing Stars and earn the Chairman's favor?"

"What no." I said "I don't give a crap about those but you can't go smashing important murals cause you wanna impress someone. Clearly you have no plans on stopping…so I'll stop you myself!"

"Flapple!"

I sent out the fruity dragon.

"Duosion."

The goo creature floated around as we started to battle.

"**Flapple, Dragon Pulse!"**

"**Light Screen!"**

Duosion blocked the attack with psychic walls.

"**Psyshock!"**

The attack hit Flapple head up but he was able to keep going.

"**Acrobatics!"**

Flapple flew quickly and got behind Duosion, spinning rapidly and slamming into Bede's Pokemon.

"_He can't command Copperajah while he's fighting me, I need to keep him distracted."_

"**Dragon Dance!"**

This time I had Flapple charge up before hand so when he used **Dragon Pulse **even when Bede threw up a light screen the attack was able to break through.

"Ponyta!"

"Silicobra!"

I didn't realize Galarian Ponyta weren't Fire-Types, I had switched suddenly with the intent to get one over on Bede but now we were more evenly matched.

"**Psybeam!"**

"**Dig!"**

Silicobra dug under the rocks and dodged the attack, jumping out and slamming into the Pokemon.

"**Fairy Wind!"**

Silicobra got blown back a bit but coiled up to withstand the pressure.

"**Glare!"**

With a sharp stare Silicobra halted the attack, paralyzing Ponyta

"**Brutal Swing!"**

Silicobra bashed into Ponyta and knocked it out.

"Hattrem!" Bede sent out a Pokemon with a rather large har like antenna that it lifted its body with **"Psybeam!"**

Silicobra got hit before it could get under the sand again.

"**Bulldoze!"**

I managed to have her get off an earth shake that would knock Hattrem off balance. After that Silicobra passed out and I recalled her.

"Litwick!" I sent out the little candle **"Hex!"**

Balls of shadowy ghostly energy surrounded and pelted Hattrem.

"**Dazzling Gleam!"**

A bright blast of light shot out and hit Litwick but it wasn't enough to shake him. I commanded the candle to use **Fire Spin **and trap Bede's team in a swirl of flames, this way he was stuck and couldn't damage to wall anymore.

"I think this is my victory." I smiled.

"You won't stop me; this is for everything I want." He said "I must please the Chairman."

"Enough of this!" Oleana suddenly appeared "I knew you were up to something when you suddenly asked to borrow the Chairman's Copperajah, but I didn't think it would be destroying a historical site."

"How simple are you, history doesn't matter when a thousand years are at stake." Bede said as I recalled Litwick and let the fire die down.

"I'm very disappointed in this." Chairman Rose appeared "You seek to be Champion with my blessing after all I've done for you, yet you throw away Galar's history. How can you claim to be Champion, a protector of Galar, when you'd so quickly destroy part of what makes Galar great? I feel you are no longer worthy of participating in the Gym Challenge at this time."

"You're disqualifying me?"

"You're disqualifying him?!" I yelled "It'll be no fun if I can't kick his butt on the big stage."

"I feel like your priorities are out of place." Nessa sighed.

The officials escorted Bede, and the Chairman's Pokemon, back to Hammerlocke.

"That totally sucked." I sighed "He made a mistake but not being allowed to continue his challenge that's just unfair."

"You know I heard an announcer during a match say Bede has no family, Chairman Rose helped him once when he was young and taught him about Pokemon." Sonia said.

"He's been saying he was collecting Wishing Stars for the Chairman." I hummed "And he talked about protecting the next thousand years…why does the Chairman need the Wishing Stars? Something here doesn't feel right."

As I paused the rocks on the murals, which had cracked and shifted, suddenly crumbled away. The picture was destroyed, but behind them were statues of two wolf like Pokemon.

"Hey they look kinda familiar." I said "That one is kinda like that Pokemon I saw in the forest."

"There's two of them." Sonia said "You know when I looked at the vault in Hammerlocke I saw that they had tapestries that depicted two heroes, that's different than the one statue at the inn in Motostroke. Now we have this statue that shows two Pokemon, what if the legendary hero of Galar was actually two Pokemon?"

"That's a pretty wild theory Sonia." Nessa said "But you've always been one to think a bit ahead."

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah we competed in the Gym Challenge at the same time." Sonia smiled "Nessa was always way stronger though."

"Well next up in Ballonlea is the Fairy Type Gym." Cecelia said "You're already half way there Miss."

"Alright let's keep it up!" I cheered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message em any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Kass Vs Opal

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

The Glimwood Tangle was so pretty to walk through, the glowing mushroom and dew sparkling on the grass made for a stunning sight. Ballonlea was just as pretty with houses built under large glowing mushrooms. Still it was a rather small town so we made our way to the stadium at the back of the town.

"I believe this is the place." Cecelia told me "Good Luck Ma'am."

This gym was run by an old woman who was getting ready to retire and look for a replacement so the challenge was a Quiz that I passed, the battle against her though would be the real test, I didn't care if I passed since I had no plans to take over a gym here.

"I've been keeping an eye on you." Opal, the Ballonlea Gym Leader said as we met on the pitch "I don't think someone like you is right for the position, but you're right for fighting through the Gym Challenge."

"I think that was a compliment." I laughed "Thanks."

I went to my side of the field and got ready for battle.

"Wheezing." Opal sent out her first Pokemon, the grey Galarian Wheezing.

"Silicobra!" I sent out my snake.

"BEGIN!"

"Wheezing use **Fairy Wind!"**

"**Dig!"**

Silicobra dove underground quickly to avoid the attack, it tunneled around before jumping out and slamming into the floating gas bag.

"How clever, dodging and striking with one attack." Opal hummed "Wheezing **Sludge!"**

Wheezing spit a ball of gloop into Silicobra, the snake hissing before glaring back at it.

"**Sandstorm!"**

With Wheezing stunned Silicobra set up a whirling stream of sand to hide, diving hurriedly under ground and emerging once more to slam into and knock out the opponent.

"With this sandstorm I'd like to see your fairies stand up to it." I teased.

"How rude." Opal said "and not all fairies have to worry about such things, Mawile!"

"Drat." I hissed as the Steel-Fairy emerged.

This one seemed a bit more refined, less loud and brash like my Dad's.

"Doesn't matter, **Dig!"**

Silicobra dove under again and burrowed towards Mawile, jumping out and bashing her.

"**Crunch!"**

With a flick of her jaws she snatched Silicobra out of the air before she could dive under again and slammed her down.

"**Brutal Swing!"**

Silicobra bashed her but it made little difference.

"**Draining Kiss!"**

Mawile sucked the energy out of Silicobra and knocked it out.

"Return." I called my snake back "Okay, Cinderace!"

"HMPH!" the rabbit landed with a bounce.

"**Draining Kiss!"**

"**Pyro Ball!"**

With the sandstorm slowing down Cinderace was able to kick a rock into the air, with a flip he slapped it ahead and set it on fire, the ball of flames crashing into Mawile.

"**Astonish!"**

Mawile jumped through the flames surprising my Pokemon and slamming it with its jaw.

"**Double Kick!" **Cinderace delivered two quick strikes, enough to finally knock Mawile out.

"Togekiss." Opal sent out her third Pokemon.

"**Pyro Ball!" **I yelled not wanting to give them a chance to get settled into a rhythm.

Cinderace launched another flaming sphere at Togekiss who flew up to avoid it.

"**Air Slash!"**

"**Agility!"**

Togekiss launched an attack and Cinderace quickly dashed around it.

"**Ancientpower!"**

Togekiss hurled rocks at Cinderace who kept up with Agility, jumping from stone to stone to get close.

"**Headbutt!"**

He dove forward and crashed into her knocking her to the ground.

"**Now Double kick!"**

Cinderace stomped down with both feet and KOed Togekiss.

"It seems you've pushed me to the brink, but that won't be enough." She said as she readied her last Pokemon "Alcremie!"

A small Pokemon made of icing and cream appeared.

"**Draining Kiss!"**

Cinderace swiftly avoided the attack and went to strike again.

"**Acid Armor!"**

Cinderace kick slammed into the Pokemon but did almost no damage.

"**Draining Kiss!"**

With Cinderace now in close and unable to dodge Alcremie struck and sucked out his life force, felling him.

"Return." I called my starter back "Okay, Cherrim!"

A small purple plant appeared hiding away.

"**Sunny Day!" **I started quickly.

As soon as sunlight bled into the stadium Cherrim's leaves opened up and a happy pink and yellow creature skipped out.

"**Magical Leaf!"**

Cherrim tried blasting Alcremie with leaves but that only slightly shook the fairy.

"We might as well go all the way." Opal called her Pokemon back **"Gigantimax!"**

Alcremie crew into a large cake like monster ready to smash up.

"**Max Starfall!"**

Meteors of light crashed towards the stadium and Cherrim tried running away from the collisions.

"Okay let's do it too!" I recalled her **"Dynamax!"**

I grew Cherrim to gargantuan size and let her fight back.

"**Max Overgrowth!"**

Huge vines sprawled outward and squeezed Alcremie.

"**G-Max Finale!"**

There was a burst of pink light as Alcremie roared and blew away the leaves binding it and blasted Cherrim.

"Don't give up!" I yelled **"Max Flutterby!"**

Insects made of energy crashed into Alcremie and knocked it down, forcing it back to normal size as it fainted.

"The winner is Challenger Kass!"

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"You are an excellent trainer with excellent Pokemon." Opal slowly walked back to the center of the ring "Not bad at all, here is the Fairy Badge."

I now had five of the right badges I needed to qualify for the tournament, I was getting close, I could almost taste it.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. The Road to Circhester

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Kass POV**

In order to get to the sixth gym in Circhester we had to pass through Hammerlocke again. I was hoping to get in and out of town quickly incase my folks were still around.

"Oh Bede." I stopped when I saw the boy in the street "How are things?"

"What come to mock me now that I've been disqualified?" he asked.

"No, I think what happened to you was wrong." I told him "It's super lame and now we won't get to face off in the finals, I was looking forward to taking on you, and Marnie, and hop and more strong trainers."

"How humble of you." He sighed "I will prove I deserve to come back into the challenge, not only will I beat the Champions brother, I'll be the daughter of another champion and the champion himself, no one will doubt my abilities."

"Wait…how did you know that I was…" I paused.

"The daughter of the Alolan Champion, Chairman Rose mentioned it." He paused "Apparently it was an anncouement to hype up the second half of the gym challenge."

"He knew, and he told people!" I snapped "Now everyone will be gunning for me!"

"All the more reason to show them how strong you are as an individual."

"Miss Opal!" I gasped as the old gym leader walked up slowly "Wow you made great time getting here too."

"I may have to take things slow but I'm no Slowpoke." She said "But you…"

She suddenly looked at Bede "Yes, that's quite the shade of pink. You are straightforward yet sincere, misguided yet thoughtful…you have depth! You will take on my Gym Mission at once!"

"Uhh he's not technically a challenger anymore." Nessa said.

"That doesn't matter to me." Opal said "You were working to gather the Wishing Stars cause Oleana told you to, weren't you? But once you'd done what you needed she tossed you aside like trash? I'm not surprised given that woman's personality, come with me boy I'll help you out, but you'll have to put in the hard work."

"I always show off my fullest talents." He said.

"See good for you." I smiled "Even if you aren't a Gym Challenger that doesn't mean we can't battle again. I can't wait till you complete your training and we can go all out!"

"Farwell girl." Miss Opal said "Good Luck in Circhester."

"Right!" I cheered "Gym number six!"

"I hope Bede comes out of that all right." Nessa said "Training with Opal is no joke."

"He'll be fine." I smiled "He reminds me of one of my Dad's friends, and guys with personalities like them are always looking to improve, no matter what."

* * *

**LATER**

The trip to the next gym started slow, first we had to climb through some ruins where Pokemon were lurking all over.

"FA! FA! FA!"

"What's that noise?" Cecelia asked.

"Better back up." Nessa pulled us back.

Slowly a group of five little helmet wearing creatures marched by us.

"That's a Falinks." Nessa said "They're always marching together."

"They're adorable!" I smiled "Hi there!"

All five suddenly turned and the one in the front hustled over and stood up straight.

"Say, you guys up for a battle?" I asked.

They seemed a little steamed at that concept, like they were always up to throw down.

"Alright then Obstagoon!"

"BRAA!" The tall evolved version of my Linoone roared as I let it out.

"**Night Slash!"**

The dark type struck and slashed, the Falinks barely budging before all jumping forward and slamming into her with **Reversal**

The started charging in to use a **Headbutt.**

"Quick block with **Obstruct!"**

Obstagoon crossed her arms and blocked the attack.

"**Now Take Down!"**

Obstagoon tackled and charged Falinks separating them.

"Now!" I threw a pokeball at the head unit, all six getting sucked in as I captured them. "Aww yeah!"

"Well done." Cecelia clapped.

"Falinks are tough to catch nicely done." Nessa smiled.

Falinks was sent to my box for now, but I was excited to use them soon.

* * *

**LATER**

Before I arrived in Circhester I caught a Galarian Darumaka, now I needed to think about what I would use for my team to take on Gordie, a Rock-Type Gym Leader.

"Falinks will be good, oh Barraskweda too." I looked at my Pokeballs "Flapple and, I don't know hard to be sure Rock-types are pretty tough to take on. Planning is so frustrating!"

"Everything alright?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah just trying to figure some stuff out." I hummed "It's a little hard figuring out my team for this battle."

"I find it's best not to stress out about that stuff." She smiled "Planning is good but sometimes it's best just to go with your gut."

"You sound like my dad." I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nessa smiled.

"Battling is fun, a little stressful but fun." I smiled.

"I think the stress raises the excitement." Nessa said.

"Well yeah but when you get stressed and excited in battle you don't turn into a raging lunatic." I sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She told me "I'll let you rest and figure out the rest of your strategies, good luck."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. Kass Vs Gordie

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

as I walked out to the pitch to take on Gordie I could hear the crowd roaring, seemed like he was rather popular in Galar.

"You've got your own fan club, no fair." I sighed seeing some girls waving banners and horns.

"It's more annoying than you'd think." He said "Especially when your Mom is the founder."

"Parents." I laughed.

"Don't cry if I wipe the floor with you, I have to look cool for the fans." He told me.

"You'll be the one crumbling not me." I smiled taking my spot "Let's do this!"

"Barbaracle!" Gordie sent out his first Pokemon.

"Oh, cool I have one of those, but let's start with Bronzong!"

I sent out the large bell shaped Pokemon.

"BEGIN!"

"**Razor Shell!"**

Barbaracle rushed in and swiped at Bronzong, a sharp swipe at Bronzong, the bell ringing and its eyes glowed.

"**Extrasensory!"**

Bronzong blasted it back and floated up.

"**Heavy Slam!"**

Bronzong clanged down on top of Barbaracle.

"**Shell Smash!"**

Barbaracle suddenly lifted Bronzong up and threw it across the room.

"**Rock Tomb!"**

Earth spikes shot up and blasted Bronzong.

"**Razor Shell!"**

Barbaracle swiped again and cut into Bronzong's steel frame. Bronzong quickly set up a safeguard to block it but the smoothed-out shell of Barbaracle allowed it to break through.

"Return." I recalled Bronzong "Falinks!"

The troop marched out and got ready to fight.

"Don't give them an inch." I said **"No Retreat!"**

They charged in and blacked the attack.

"**Reversal!"**

The back line jumped and tackled Barbaracle, pinning its arms and legs down as the leaner jumped up and speared its core area and KOed it.

"Nice job team!" I cheered.

Gordie recalled his Pokemon and quickly sent out Shuckle. A strange bug turtle slowly emerged from its shell ready to fight.

"**Headbutt!"**

I sent Falinks in to attack.

"**Struggle Bug!"**

Shuckle shot out green mist that bombarded Falinks but they weren't afraid.

"**Reversal!"**

Once more they charged in and body piled on Shuckle.

"Thanks for coming so close!" Gordie said **"Rock Tomb!"**

Shuckle exploded with rock energy, boulders dropping down on it and Falinks. My troopers rolled out unconscious while Shuckle emerged from its shell unphased.

"Cute trick using your own defense like that." I said Sending out my next Pokemon Barraskweda!"

The savage looking fish appeared, tail spinning like a propeller as it readied to attack.

"**Laser Focus!" **I yelled.

Barraskweda's eyes glowed as she zeroed in on her target.

"**Withdraw!" **Gordie had Shuckle go on the defensive.

"**Aqua Jet!"**

The fish darted forward and splashed down behind Shuckle, the impenetrable defense passed by with a critical hit.

"Luck won't always be there to save you." Gordie got out his next partner "Stonjourner!"

What looked like a pile of rocks with a little face appeared.

"HMM!" I grunted a bit, I could feel the energy of these stones making my insides tingle, the power of the battle would increase with them on the field.

"Barraskweda **Aqua Jet!"**

Stonjourner dodged by moving its legs apart so that Barraskweda shot through the middle.

"**Body Slam!"**

Stonjourner collapsed on top of Barraskweda burying it.

"Return." I called her back.

"_I've only got one left…" _

"Barbaracle!" I sent out my own collective Rock-Type.

"Rock solid just like me." Gordie said "You copying my style."

"You wish." I smirked **"Barbaracle use Slash!"**

Barbaracle slashed through the pile of rubble.

"**Rock Tomb!"**

"Block it!" I yelled.

Barbaracle crossed his arms and blocked the attack, breaking through the rocks to strike back.

"**Razor Shell!"**

Barbaracle slashed right through, collapsing Stonjourner and leaving Gordie at his last Pokemon.

"Alright show them how it's down, Coalossal!"

A large black rock Pokemon with a heated core and a pile of burning coal on its back appeared.

"**Tar Shot!" **Gordie commanded.

Barbaracle was covered in gunk while Coalossal charged in.

"**Heat Crash!"**

The rocky beast slammed into Barbaracle with a flaming tackle.

"**Razor Shell!"**

Barbaracle preformed a quick slash that pushed the opponent back.

"**Ancientpower!"**

My Pokemon made stones rise up and hurled them right into Coalossal to knock it back.

"Alright let's grind them into dust!" Gordie called his Pokemon back "Gigantimax!"

"Dynamax!" I sent Barbaracle out in a huge form.

Coalossal's form was huge and dripping with tar and magma as it attacked.

"**Max Flare!"**

"**Max Geyser!"**

The two attacks collided and steam poured out over the battlefield.

"**Max Strike!" **I told Barbaracle.

Barbaracle punched Gordie's Pokemon and made it stumble a bit before it suddenly spat out magma.

"**G-Max Volcalith!"**

Barbaracle growled as it was splashed with hot magma only to recover and strike back.

"**Max Rockfall!"**

A slab crashed into Coalossal and that was enough to knock it out cold.

"The winner is the Challenger, Cass!"

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"I got turned to dust." Gordie frowned "Guess this means I still need to get stronger. The Rock Badge is yours."

"Alright!"

After changing back into my clothes, I headed outside and met up with Nessa and Cecelia.

"Hello, excellent job." A large white-haired woman with them smiled.

"This is Melony." Nessa said "She used to be the Gym Leader here before Gordie."

"He's done a great job since taking over." Melony said "He makes me so proud, he's a good boy."

"He was tough that's for sure." I smiled.

"Sonia stopped by; she enjoyed your match." Cecelia told me "She'd like to meet us for dinner, I agreed for you."

"You always handle all my troubles." I smiled.

"It's what I do." I said.

Nessa said goodbye to Gordie and his Mother before joining us. We stopped by the hotel to rest for a couple hours before we met with Sonia.

"Miss." Cecelia paused "You have a phone call."

"From who?" I asked.

"Miss Korrina." She bowed.

"Hmm…" I hesitantly reached for the phone "H…Hi Mom."

"My baby you looked so cool on TV!" she cheered "You're a natural!"

"Thanks." I smiled a bit "Sorry about you know…leaving so suddenly and coming here."

"Oh, it's fine, I knew you wanted to go." She said "I wish you had stopped to say hello in Hammerlocke though."

"I know." I said "Sorry this is just…I want to do this without being babied by you and Dad. Dad and you were younger than me when you traveled to Hoenn, and Dad was my age when he became Champion so I guess I just wanted to prove I was as good as he is."

"Now who's the one comparing you to Colt." She snickered.

"Hey!" I pouted "You'll owe me for picking on me Mom."

"I'm proud of you sweetie." She said "You still need two more Badges, right?"

"Yes, Spikemuth and Hammerlocke, maybe I'll see you for the last one." I said.

"Well we're actually heading to Wyndon." She told me "So make the finals and we'll be there to greet you in person."

"I will." I nodded "I'm sure of it."

"And Cecelia is she helping you?" she asked "Courtney has a lot of faith in her apprentice."

"Don't worry she's got everything under control, she could stand to smile more." I joked.

"I am your shield Miss; I can't afford a distraction like that." She bowed.

"You're not a robot though." I rolled my eyes "Anyway I gotta go Mom I'm meeting a friend for dinner."

"Of course." I said in her cheery voice "And Kassandra, good luck, we're rooting for you. Love you."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." I pouted a bit "But I love you too."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Story will be on break for a bit Thanksgiving and all that.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Thoughts of Home

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass POV**

Sonia took us out to dinner where she explained having some more theories about Galar's history.

"Seems like you've been learning a lot about Galar's history." I commented.

"Yeah, it's been kinda fun actually, still it feels like I'm missing a piece or two, exactly who are those two Pokemon…I wonder if it's related to that strange wolf you saw when you arrived here?" Sonia hummed.

"Well a lot of it goes over my head." I laughed "But it seems interesting."

"You should probably get a move on." Sonia told me "You've got two more gyms to beat, Spikemuth and Hammerlock."

"Right I'm almost there!" I yelled "Let's do it!"

"Why are you yelling?" Cecelia asked.

"I'm getting excited come on have a little fun." I laughed "Let's go."

We left Circhester and headed towards Spikemuth, crossing a sea route covered in ice. As we walked it, I caught this small little ice creature called Bergmite.

"Man, it's cold here." Nessa said pulling her jacket around her tighter as we stopped to make camp for the night.

"You said it, there's not many places like this on Alola." I shivered under my blanket and jacket.

"Really I wouldn't think there would be any place like this on a tropical island." Nessa said.

"Well it's the Pokemon League there that's so cold." I explained "It's on the top of the highest peak in the region, Mount Lanakila."

"Alola seems really interesting." Nessa said "What's it like?"

"Tropical." I laughed a bit "There's four islands and all of them have wide varieties of Pokemon and people. The sun is almost always shining and the beaches are great, I got to live right off one."

"So, it's like Hulbury." She asked.

"No, it's even warmer and the air is a bit less salty." I said "My family lives Melemele Island and we own a mansion and little estate on the shoreline near the coast of Ten Caret Hill. All my Dad's Pokemon are around and it's just a lot of fun."

"I've never thought of living someplace so fancy." Nessa said "I'd love to see it sometime."

"Well maybe you can come visit." I told her "That'd be fun."

"Dinner." Cecelia came over and placed a plate before each of us with grilled chicken on it.

"Thanks Cecelia." I smiled taking it from her.

"So, I've been meaning to ask…what's with her?" Nessa asked.

"Who Cecelia?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah she's so…robotic and what does she kinda like…do?" She asked.

"Well I guess you could call her my bodyguard." I hummed "When your parents are famous like mine you kinda can be targeted for stuff, so Cecelia was recruited to keep an eye on me by Aunt Courtney, unfortunately I think she misunderstands the lack of an emotional state, see look."

I pointed across at Cecelia who was scanning around, eyes flicking to a few points.

"I explained she doesn't need to be so on edge about things but she doesn't really seem to get that, if you saw Aunt Courtney in her 'mission mode' you'd probably understand Cecelia's attitude a bit more. For them it's all about the mission, and Cecelia's mission is to look after me so she's kinda always in her mission mode."

"Your family seems kinda…complicated." Nessa laughed.

"Yell me about it." I shrugged "But you know…isn't everyone's?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Vs Marnie (Spikemuth)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass’ POV**

“What do you mean the front gate’s locked?” I huffed.

“It appears that the town is shuttered.” Cecelia told me “I don’t see any way in or out.”

“How strange.” Nessa said “I’ve never heard of something like this…what is he doing?”

“Do you know the Gym Leader here?” I asked.

“Kind of, we’re not that friendly or anything but I know of him.” She said “I don’t know why Piers would lock the town though, that’s not like him.”

“Psst, Kass.”

I heard someone whisper and looked over to see Marine.

“Come here.” She waved me over.

I followed her around some shipping containers to where she was waiting.

“It’s good to see you again, how are things going?” I asked.

“okay, I must have just missed you in Circhester.” She said “The front gate is locked isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure what to do I need this badge.” I frowned.

“Don’t worry I’m from Spikemuth I know a back-way in.” she smiled “But I can’t just show it to you…”

“Huh?”

“I want to see how strong you’ve gotten and what to expect in the finals.” Marine said

“Well I’m always up for a battle.” I smiled.

“Good…” she nodded, a very small smile on her face “Liepard!”

She let out a long slender cat and it looked cautiously at me.

“Okay, Darumaka!” I sent out the chilly little creature **“Ice Punch!”**

**“Fake Out!”**

Before Darumaka could attack Liepard blitzed in and pounced on him to stop the attack.

“Now **Sucker Punch!”**

Darumaka got slashed as the cat moved with incredible speed.

“Wow, I forgot Liepard are so fast.” I smiled “Darumaka **Belly Drum!”**

The little monkey like creature patted its belly to psych itself up.

**“Now Brick Break”**

**“Sucker Punch!”**

Liepard moved in suddenly and slashed Darumaka back again refusing to let it attack.

“You’re Pokemon is weaker than I would have thought.” Marine hummed as I recalled Darumaka.

“I only caught him recently so we haven’t done much training yet.” I said “Sirfetch’d!”

“HMPH!” The bird appeared and tapped its sword on his shield.

**“Swords Dance!” **I said.

“HM!” The bird pointed his sword high and got ready to battle.

**“Torment!”**

Liepard stared down Sirfetch’d and glared a bit.

“Are you sure it’s wise to challenge a knight?” I asked **“Sirfetch’d Close Combat!”**

Sirfetch’d flew in and delivered a few rapid slashes to Liepard and knocked it out.

“Fetch!” it pointed its sword at Marine with confidence.

“Right, Toxicroak!”

The large frog appeared and croaked at us.

**“Peck!” **I told my Pokemon.

**“Poison Jab!”**

“Quick block!”

Sirfetch’d put up a shield and absorbed the sudden blow.

**“Revenge!”**

Using the shield Sirfetch’d bashed Toxicroak and broke it’s guard to slash it.

“Creative use of all your Pokémon’s tools.” Marine said “Toxicroak **Swagger!”**

The frog growled a bit and waved its claw, issuing a challenge to my Pokemon.

“Issuing a challenge again, clearly you didn’t learn you lesson last time.” I smiled.

“FETCH!” My bird flew in slashing and swinging wildly as Toxicroak slickly slid around them.

**“Sucker Punch!”**

Toxicroak stepped around the sword and drilled Sirfetch’d with a hard blow to knock it out.

“You can challenge a knight if you twist their love for battle and honor.” Marine smirked a bit.

“Heh.” I smirked back and felt my blood flowing “You must think you were pretty clever…Unfezant!”

I sent the bird out and she spread her wings.

“Go Marnie, show’em!” Team Yell roared.

“Unfezant **Air Cutter!”**

Toxicroak bounced around to avoid the blades of air and started dripping poison off its talon like hook.

**“Poison Jab!”**

Unfezant flew back as the attack came and then flapped her wings.

**“Air Slash!”**

The bird did a quick swipe to know out the frog.

“Hmm…” Marnie studied me.

“Come on don’t keep me waiting.” I smiled wide.

“Scrafty.” She said putting out another Pokemon.

“Another Pokemon that my Daddy also has.” I looked at her “What are you one of those fangirls?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She pouted a bit **“Crunch!”**

Scrafty jumped at Unfezant and tried biting it but the bird flew back to avoid it and flew around.

**“Feather Dance!”**

She scattered feathers around to slow Scrafty down as she dove down.

**“Air Slash!”**

She easily felled the Pokemon with one attack.

“Was that all?” I smiled.

* * *

**NO POV**

“Oh dear, I fear she’s been challenged too.” Cecelia hummed.

“Morpeko!”

Marnie sent out her last Pokemon the little mouse looking up.

“Heh, that’s it.” Kass laughed **“Air Slash!”**

Unfezant flew in and Marine told her Pokemon to wait.

**“Now Spark!”**

Morpeko jumped and zapped the bird, sending it crashing and burning into some nearby boxes.

“Useless!” Kass recalled her Pokemon “We need to win!”

“She’s in a fervor.” Cecelia sighed “The challenge of the swagger must have gotten her blood pumping.”

“Is that bad?” Nessa asked.

“...no, it should be fine.” Cecelia blinked.

“Cinderace!”

The rabbit hopped out and kicked a rock around a bit.

“**Flame Charge!” **

Cinderace charged in and tried to tackle Morpeko, the little creature skipping around it. Suddenly it changed color and became purple and black.

**“Aura Wheel!”**

**“Headbutt!”**

Cinderace blocked the attack with his head and pushed Morpeko back.

**“Aura Wheel again!” **Marine yelled.

“Send it back!” Kass laughed **“Pyro Ball!”**

Cinderace kicked Morpeko like a ball, sparks shot up his legs as the rabbit sent the mouse flying back and knocked it out.

“I win!” Kass cheered, her body seeming to calm down a bit “Man that was fun.”

“You’re so strong…I guess I need to get even stronger to that I can beat you.” Marnie said “Anyway, come on I’ll show you the back entrance.”

“That was exciting.” Kass said.

“Miss, you need to keep your emotions in check more.” Cecelia said “You were getting out of hand, you yelled at your Pokemon.”

“Oh I did, I guess I should try and be more like you huh?” Kass laughed.

“You should be yourself.” Cecelia told her “Let’s go inside.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Kass Vs Piers

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

Spikemuth was a dark and dreary city, it seemed like not many people aside form locals came here because of how secluded it was.

"Wow it's a…nice place." Kass tried to sound nice.

"Oh thanks." Marine blinked "The gym is at the end of the main road just follow it and you'll find the gym leader no problem."

Kass nodded, stopping in the Pokemon Center to heal up and swap some Pokemon out before going down the block. As she approached the gym, which was just an outdoor combat area, she could head loud music being played.

"This isn't really my style." Nessa laughed at the heavy metal screeching "But I guess the locals like it."

"Oh, you're finally here." The man singing sighed "You see I'm like…really not a great gym leader, so I figured that was why no one wanted to challenge me."

"No, I wanted to, the door was locked." I said.

The man with the stripped hair sighed and walked off the stage "Yeah I have pretty good ears so I just heard that whole chat outside about locking down the city for Marnie. This is a pretty simple gym, can't even Dynamax, but well…hope you'll enjoy the battle."

"You haven't even introduced yourself." I said.

"Oh right…" he took a deep breath before looking at me with a spark in his eyes "I'm the Gym Leader of Spikemuth! Piers, the dark type master!"

"Right." I smiled.

"Scrafty!" he sent out a Pokemon.

"Oh, my dad's got one of those." I said "Falinks!"

The troop of Pokemon marched out and the battle began.

"Scrafty, **Fake Out!"**

Falinks took the attack with little trouble and rolled to the side.

"**Revenge!" **I yelled.

They circled around Scrafty and all charged in, slamming it with their horns.

"**Payback!" **Piers quickly yelled out.

The Pokemon spun on its hands and kicked them back roughly, landing with a pose.

"How cute." I laughed "Now crush it **Megahorn!"**

The troopers charged and piled on, quickly managing to KO it.

"Hmph, not have bad, but the ballad is just starting." He said taking out his next Pokemon "Malamar!"

"Ballad?" I laughed "Falinks, Assurance!"

The group charged in not backing off.

"**Malamar, Psycho Cut!"**

The squid spun in place, throwing its tendrils out and whacking my Pokemon away.

Falinks regrouped and got ready to attack.

"That's the spirit, **No retreat!" **I cheered "Now **Revenge!"**

They got fired up and rushed in to attack again, piling on Malamar.

"**Psycho cut again!" **Piers yelled.

Falinks were sent flying as Malamar's sharp tentacles flew out, the squid laughing as it defeated them.

"Return." I called them back "Seems we need to step it up "Vespiquen!"

The bee queen flew out buzzing.

"**Attack Order!"**

Vespiquen buzzed and shot out a flurry of insects to attack Malamar.

"**Night Slash!" **Piers commanded making the Pokemon send out a flurry of attacks.

"Dodge then **Air Slash!"**

Vespiquen flew around the attack and sent out her own slashes, pelting Malamar back with them.

"**Attack Order!"**

Once more she attacked and knocked the opponent out, the squid falling over.

"Keep it up!" I cheered.

"Skuntank." Piers sent out a rather pungent Pokemon.

"See this is getting fun." I smiled.

"I…suppose." He sighed **"Toxic!"**

"**Defend Order!"**

Vespiquen put up a shield of bugs to block the poison.

"**Power Gem!" **I yelled.

"BUZZ!" she screeched loudly and sent out an attack that hit the skunk.

"**Snarl!" **Piers said.

Vespiquen took the attack then turned her body.

"**Attack Order!"**

She shot out attacks and the skunk fell over, allowing Vespiquen to knock out a second Pokémon.

"Hmph, all the way to the end already." Piers said "Obstagoon!"

"RAAH!" the large Pokemon howled landing on the field wagging its tongue.

"**Attack order!"**

"**Obstruct!" **Piers said.

The Pokemon blocked it and caused Vespiquen to stall.

"**Throat Chop!"**

The bee crashed and I called her back.

"Obstagoon!" I sent out my own large black and grew Pokemon.

The two Pokemon stared each other down, refusing to budge from blocking each other, glaring into their eyes.

"GRR this is so boring!" I groaned "Return, Barbaracle!"

The bulky rock monsters landed.

"**Cross Chop!"**

The charged in and slammed into Obstagoon, the large blocker slid back but refused to buckle.

"**Counter!" **Piers said.

Obstagoon took the attack then turned it back on us, trying to blow us away.

"**Shell Smash!"**

Barbaracle took the attack and used it to increase its speed.

"**Slash!"**

It attacked and with a swift claw, knocking out the other Pokemon".

"Alright." I cheered.

"Haa…whatever." Piers sighed "I wanted to win in the end after all."

"You don't sound like it, perk up." I patted his back.

"Well what's done is done, here's your Dark Badge." He said.

"Just one more to go." I smiled "I so close!"

"I bet my Sis will challenge me next." He hummed "I better get prepared."

"Marine?" I asked "Yeah she's strong too!"

"Good, I want her to take over this gym after she's done with her Challenge." He said.

"Hmm, are you sure you should be making a choice like that for her?" I asked.

"I don't wanna." Marine walked up "I think you're an awesome Gym Leader Bro. Even if you don't Dynamax you still give everyone else a hard time, so don't quit. Sides…once I become Champion, I won't be able to be a gym leader."

"Well you won't be Champion cause I will." I said.

She just giggled a bit.

"Thanks for battling with my bro, he needs a kick in the butt sometimes." Marnie said.

"Oh, I just like battling strong people, the fact he's your brother doesn't mean much to me." I said "He's nice though, must be nice to have siblings, I'm an only child."

"Yeah…it is nice." She looked over "And stay away from him."

"What?"

"I see how you looked at him, stay away from my brother." She suddenly got uncomfortably serious.

"I think you got the wrong idea." I laughed.

"Are you saying my brother is ugly?"

"What no, he's cute and stuff."

"Stop lusting after him!"

"I don't understand what you want me to say!" I cried.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Kass Vs Raihan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

I was excited, Hammerlocke was the last gym I had left, nothing was gonna stop me now not even that weird tremoring earthquake as we got closer to town.

"I hope we don't bump into my parents." I said.

"No, they were moving off to Wyndon remember." Cecelia said.

"Good, so now there's only one gym left, the dragon gym under Raihan." I said.

"He's the last gym leader for a reason, hope you're prepared." Nessa said.

"Trust me this will be a piece of cake." I smiled.

I was able to push through the gym challenge without much trouble, but I knew Raihan wouldn't be as easy.

"You know you're one of a few to make it this far." Raihan said "Being the last gym so many trainers give up or get stuck so I usually only get to face like ten trainers. I'm surprised it's you, not that I should be given you being Leon's recommendation and the kid of a champion."

"Yeah I know lots of expectations." Kass rolled her eyes "You gonna battle me or battle who you think I am?"

He just laughed "You're aiming for hurdles even higher than me huh? Hope your prepared for any situation since this is a double battle."

"I'm ready for anything." I told him taking my spot "So let's do this."

"Heh, alright then." Raihan said "Flygon, Gigalith!"

Raihan sent out a dragon and a large crystal rock Pokemon.

"RAH!" Gigalith roared and with it game a sandstorm.

"Hmm an ability that changes the weather." I covered my eyes "Okay, Cherrim and Avalugg!"

"RAHH!" the large Pokemon roared.

"Hmm…" Cherrim was covered by a flower.

"BEGIN!"

"Flygon, **Steel Wing on Avalugg!" **

My large iceberg Pokemon took a hit, luckily it had such high defense it wasn't a problem.

"**Quickly use Ice Fang!"**

Avalugg quickly bit on its tail and threw Flygon down.

"Now Cherrim **Sunny Day!"**

The plant suddenly opened its leaves and the sandstorm faded as bright sunlight came in.

"Trying to change the weather on me, how clever." Raihan said "Won't matter though **Gigalith, Body Press!"**

The rock flew forward and tried to slam its weight into Cherrim but she dodged it, then turned her body.

"**Petal Blizzard!"**

Cherrim blasted Gigalith with a flurry of flowers as Flygon broke free and started trying to slam its tail into Avalugg using **Breaking Swipe.**

"Avalugg, **Recover!"**

My Pokemon buckled down and took the attacks, letting his energy come back as Flygon attacks.

"**Cherrim, Leech Seed!"**

"**Rock Blast!"**

Gigalith destroyed the seeds before they landed on Flygon, negating the attack.

"**Flygon Steel Wing!"**

"Avalugg switch off and use **Crunch **on Gigalith!"

Avalugg used surprising speed to get around Cherrim and bite down on Gigalith as Flygon slammed into it. Avalugg and Gigalith were both knocked out but now there was an opening.

"Barraskewda!" I sent out my next Pokemon.

"Sandaconda!" Raihan sent out his next Pokemon.

"Barraskewda **Ice Fang!" **I sent him after Flygon "And Cherrim, **Petal Blizzard!"**

Cherrim sent out a flurry of flowers.

"**Fire Fang!"**

"Dodge!" I told Cherrim.

She halted the attack and avoided the blow as Barraskewda darted by.

"**Aqua Jet!"**

The fish slammed into Sandaconda and made it roll back.

"VLAHH!" The Snake spit out a sandstorm.

"Now **Fire Fang!"**

"Cherrim dodge again."

This time thought without the sun Cherrim was too sluggish and got bit.

"**Ice Fang!" **I said quickly.

Barraskewda darted in and bit the snake, taking it down with Cherrim.

"And just like that we're each at the end of our ropes." Raihan said as the crowd cheered "Duraludon!"

A rather heavy looking steel dragon appeared.

"Flygon **Thunder Punch!" **Raihan sent the flying dragon after my fish.

"**Go Lampent!" **I said **"Cover it with Shadow Ball!"**

Flygon got hit with the dark orb and crashed landed, getting knocked out.

"Now it's two on one!" I smirked.

"Yeah, but my one is about to be bigger than your two!" Raihan called his Pokemon back as the sandstorm faded **"Gigantimax!"**

He threw his pokeball and Duraludon appeared, this time massive and more like a skyscraper.

"Let's see you take on this **G-Max Depletion!"**

He attacked with giant steel spikes, both my Pokemon darting around it.

"**Lampent, Inferno!" **I yelled.

The ghost blasted out heat as Barraskewda got in close.

"**Ice Fang!"**

"**Max Guard!"**

Duraludon blocked both attacks and spun.

"**Max Wyrmwind!"**

A blue and orange wind blew through the arena, pushing both my Pokemon back.

"Don't give in, use **Overheat!"**

"LAAA!"

Lampent blasted out fire as they knocked Duraludon back.

"Now topple that giant, **Aqua Jet!"**

Barraskewda darted in and crashed into Duraludon's face, tipping it over and knocking it out.

"The Challenger wins!"

"YES!" I cheered "That makes eight!"

"Haa…" Raihan shrugged and walked forward "After a fierce battle it feels like the sky clears after a storm you know, here's your Dragon Badge."

"Nice!" I took it "That makes all eight."

"Yes, you're ready to go to Wyndon and take on the Champions Cup." He said "And you better win and face me again there."

"I'd like that." I smiled "But I'll win again, I gotta show my dad I'm even stronger than he is."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading, Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Wyndon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

We were making the final journey to Wyndon where the Champions Cup would be. I was looking forward to lots of intense competition.

"Why does it have to be snowing again." I shivered as we walked "It's so cold."

"You could be in the Crown Tundra where it's even colder." Nessa shivered.

"I had a question." I said "Don't the gym leaders compete in the cup too?"

"Yes, the challengers have their own tournament and the winner of that is placed in a tournament with the gym leaders and the winner of that one takes on Leon." She said.

"So…we could end up battling?" I asked.

"We might." She smirked "Why afraid you'll lose?"

"Not a chance, I just don't want to crush you so bad you don't wanna be friends." I laughed.

We crossed over the last mountain and looked down ay Wyndon, it was a big bustling city like Hammerlock but more modern looking.

"This is it, the place where people will finally see the legend of Kass!" I cheered.

"Oh, look a poster." Nessa said "It's for the battle of Champions exhibition after the league wraps up. Big Champion trainers from all over the world coming to Wyndon for a tournament."

"Yeah, and that one there." I pointed "That's my dad, Champion of Alola. That's why I gotta win, if I become Galar Champion he'll have to fight me on a huge stage like that."

"Becoming Champion isn't easy." A voice said.

I looked back and saw three people standing there, one was a woman in a red and white dress, she had long hair that was creamy in color and her face seemed playful. With her was a man, he was taller than her, his body just shy of politely toned, he had a rather youthful face and his outfit was more of a tank top and pants and the last person with them was Aunt Courtney.

"Daddy!" I gasped "It's really you?!"

"Hello." Cecelia bowed a bit.

"Oh my baby finally made it!" Mom hugged me "You've gotten so strong!"

"Mom stop this is embarrassing." I pouted seeing Nessa giggle.

"You've been doing well." Dad said "Nice job."

"T-Thanks."

"So, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh right this is Nessa." I said "Nessa these are my parents, Colt and Korrina."

"Thanks for putting up with her." Dad said.

"She's been a delight to be around." Nessa said "Which is why it sucks to say goodbye."

"What why?" I asked.

"I have to do my own preparations for the Tournament." She said "I wanna be able to face everyone at my best, which means I need to go off on my own for a bit."

"Okay, thanks Nessa, I hope we get to battle again soon." I told her.

"Me too." She shook my hand "It was nice meeting the two of you."

"You as well." Mom said "So Kassandra-."

"You can call me Kass mom." I rolled my eyes.

"BLEH!" Kecleon suddenly popped out of it's pokeball and jumped on my back.

"WAH! Yes I know, it's nice to see you too buddy." I laughed.

"Can't even just relax can you." My dad groaned at his partner "So, how about we at least go to dinner and catch up before you go off again."

"Okay." I smiled "I'd like that."

We went to get something to eat, it was…nice to see my parents again. While we caught up Courtney and Cecelia discussed other things.

"I can't believe you caught so many Pokemon and won all those battels by yourself." My Mom said "You've become strong."

"Of course she has." Dad said.

"Yeah, you know though I miss home a bit." I said "Well…I miss the mansion and stuff, sleeping in a tent sounds cooler than it is."

"I don't miss that either." Mom laughed.

"Thanks though, even though I left in a hurry you guys have been really supportive." I said.

"Well yeah, it's important to figure stuff out on your own." My dad said "Plus with you here I don't have to worry about you gunning for my spot."

"Oh, don't worry Daddy." I smiled "Once I become Galar Champion, Alola is next on my list."

"I've never lost my spot." He said "And I'm certainly not gonna lose to my own daughter."

"I guess I should be getting to my hotel." I said "It was great seeing both of you."

"It was great to see you too; we'll be in the stands cheering for you." Mom hugged me.

"Good luck, fight hard." Dad did the same.

"Love you guys." I smiled "Cecelia, come on."

"Yes." She walked past my parents and power "Sir, Ma'am."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Kass Vs Marnie (Champion Cup)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

"HMMM!" I took a deep breath as I sat in the locker room.

The challenger portion of the finals was starting, the winner of this would be put in the same bracket as the gym leaders for the chance to become Galar champion. I would need to win five battels to face Leon and the first was against Marnie.

"And now one of the finalists, all the way from Alola, Kass!"

I heard my name called and walked out with a smile; I was excited but a little nervous too.

"Oh hey." Marnie smiled when I met her in the middle "Sure are a lot of people huh?"

"Yeah even more than a Gym battle." I laughed "Kinda exciting."

"Sorry bout all that stuff with Spikemuth and Team Yell and my brother." She sighed "But I'm glad we get to fight here, I'm not gonna lose though."

"Well neither am I so gimme your best." I smiled.

"Hmph." Marnie nodded as we went to our sides.

The battle was five on five so I was getting prepared.

"Let's go Liepard." Marnie said.

"Vespiquen!" I sent out the bee and looked around at the cheering crowd, I was a little nervous but excited, I couldn't see them in the stands but I knew my family was watching.

The horn sounded and our battle began.

"Liepard **Snarl!"**

"**Bug buzz!"**

Both Pokemon made attacking noises, the effects canceling each other out as it happened.

"**Attack Order!" **I yelled.

Vespiquen shot out some scattered larva to attack Liepard with, the cat swiftly jumped around it getting behind her.

"**Snarl!"**

"**Power Gem!"**

Vespiquen quickly spun in place and blasted Liepard with stony energy blasts that stopped its pounce.

"**Air Slash!"**

Vespiquen swiped at Liepard and knocked it out with a sharp gust of air.

"Return." Marnie blinked "Morpeko!"

The happy little mouse popped out with a wave.

"**Spark!"**

Marnie sent her mouse after the bee who I quickly had dodge.

"**Attack order!"**

"Beat it back with **Bullet Seed!**"

Morpeko shot out little seed blasts to knock away the attacking bees. Morpeko then squeaked and changed color, turning black and purple.

"**Aura Wheel!"**

The mouse spun up and slammed into Vespiquen knocking her back before changing color to yellow.

"**Aura Wheel again!"**

The time the Aura sparked around Morpeko as it slammed into Vespiquen and knocked it out.

"Return." I called her back "The move changed type…okay then, Sandaconda!"

The snake appeared with a his, the battlefield getting caught up in a sandstorm.

"Weather effects won't stop up, Morpeko,** Bullet Seed!"**

"**Brutal swing!"**

Sandaconda smashed the seeds back and then slithered in swiftly.

"**Bulldoze!"**

Sandaconda slammed into Morpeko and knocked it out, setting up Marnie to use her next Pokemon.

"Scrafty! **Crunch!" **The Pokemon jumped in and slamming its face against Sandaconda knocking it back.

"Come back!" I said, the Sandstrom still gusting "Cinderace!"

The rabbit flipped out and got ready.

"**High Jump Kick!"**

Marnie's Pokemon jumped up and dove in.

"**Double Kick!"**

I had Cinderace clash with the other Pokemon, both letting out a flurry of kicks before sliding back, the sandstorm still whipping around them.

"**Pyro Ball!"**

Cinderace kicked a flaming rock into Scrafty, knocking it back a bit.

"**Brick Break!" **

Scrafty landed with a forceful kick but Cinderace used his speed to avoid it.

"**Pyro Ball Barrage!" **I yelled.

Cinderace spun on its hands and used it's flaming kicks to pelt Scrafty with a multitude of flaming rock balls that knocked it out.

"**Toxicroak!" **she quickly sent out her next Pokemon **"Sucker Punch!"**

Cinderace ducked and swiped Toxicroak's leg.

"Return." I pulled it back even though it could still fight "Bronzong!"

The bell floated out and groaned.

"**Extrasensory!"**

Bronzong slammed the frog down with psychic powers as it tried to rush in. Toxicroak jumped back up as the sandstorm started to disperse before rushing.

"**Sucker Punch!" **

Bronzong took the powerful blow but didn't get knocked out as it once more hit Toxicroak with a psychic blast.

"Okay last one, I'm still in this." Marnie said "Grimmsnarl! Gigantimax!"

Marnie sent out her Pokemon and immediately made it grow, revealing an impish elf like monster covered in thick black hair.

"Okay you too Bronzong!" I sent my Pokemon out **"Dynamax!"**

Bronzong got massive and able to compete with Grimmsnarl

"**G-Max Snooze!"**

Bronzong was blasted with swirls of Dark Energy only to stay afloat.

"**Max Steelspike!"**

Bronzong attacked by sending out a wave of shining metal spikes that knocked the other Pokemon over.

"**Now Max Mindstorm!"**

"That won't work!" Marine smiled "Grimmsnarl is immune to Psychic attacks! Now **Max Starfall!"**

Shooting stars slammed into Bronzong, making it nearly faint as the ground was covered in mist. Still I wasn't giving up just yet, plus I knew I could get aggressive since I still had Cinderace and another Pokemon to fall back on.

"**Max Quake!"**

Bronzong made the earth rumble and caused Grimmsnarl to trip and land forward.

"**Now Max Steelspike!"**

The glowing metallic spikes grow out of the field and slammed into Grimmsnarl, lifting it off the ground and knocking it out cold.

"The winner is Kass!"

"I lost…" Marnie sighed a bit "But I got ta see a lot of good stuff from your Pokemon."

"I had a lot of fun." I ran over to shake her hand "It was awesome, everyone cheering us on."

"It was…nice." She smiled a bit "I guess it wasn't so bad even if I lost, I think I'll go watch the rest in the stands with my brother."

"Don't worry I'll beat who ever comes up next, and then the gym leaders too." I smiled back.

I looked up, the next match was between Hop and another challenger. I was curious to see how strong Hop had gotten; it had been a long time since we battled too I was looking forward to facing him.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	20. Kass Vs Hop

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

Before I could make it to the bracket that had the gym leaders in it I first had to get passed Hop, we hadn't battled in forever so I was kinda looking forward to it.

"I'm interested to see how strong you've gotten." I told him "So let's do this!"

"Yeah." He nodded "Dubwool!"

"Okay, Sirfetch'd!" I sent out my bird.

"BEGIN!"

"Sirfetch'd use **Fury Cutter!"**

My bird darted in and swung his sword, getting blocked by Dubwool's horns and **Cotton Guard.**

"**Zen Headbutt!"**

"You've gotta block it!" I warned Sirfetch'd.

He quickly put up the leaf shield and managed to block the strike, quickly slashing back with **Revenge.**

Dubwool got knocked back but that soft fluffy wool was absorbing a lot of attacks. Sirfetch'd moved quickly and slashed as best he could but so many blows were being tanked it was hard to get passed.

"**Okay then! Brave bird!"**

Sirfetch'd blew in and slammed into Dubwool, dealing significant damage but needing to be pulled back.

"Let's try something new, Beartic!"

"RAHH!" the ice bear roared.

"Go **Icicle Crash!"**

The white bear charged in and slammed into the goat and sent it flying, making Hop change to his next Pokemon, Pincurchin.

"**Superpower!"**

"**Poison Jab!"**

Beartic roared as is slammed its powerful paws down on the small spiky creature.

"**Thunderbolt!"**

Beartic got blasted back by lighting but didn't let that stop it.

"**Slash!"**

It was hard to really hurt Hop's team, so many of them were defensive and difficult to get close to but Beartic wasn't afraid of a few spines, it simply breathed out cold air to cover its hand in frost in order to help avoid any poison or shock.

"That's it!" I cheered **"Now Icicle Crash!"**

Beartic slammed her frozen hands down and knocked out Pincurchin. After that Hop sent out Snorlax to try and stop us, another tanky defensive focused Pokemon. I was surprised I never got the impression Hop would be such a defense focused trainer.

"**Superpower!"**

"**Hammer Arm!"**

As Beartic tried to attack Snorlax slammed into her, knocking her back a bit but still not knocking her out. Beartic plowed into Snorlax, de3aling some serious damage.

"**Heavy Slam!"**

But Snorlax turned the tables right away and slammed Beartic right back, crushing her under it's massive weight.

"Return." I called her back "Cinderace!"

I sent out the rabbit with a plan, if Snorlax wanted to take a bunch of blows than we'd have to hit him with a hard one.

"**Pyro Ball!"**

Cinderace bounced a rock around before turning it into a fireball and sending it flying right into Snorlax, knocking it onto its back and out cold, such a sturdy body but felled by naught more than a pebble.

"This battle…it's so…boring." I sighed "My blood's not pumping at all."

Hop sent out his next Pokemon, Corviknight, another thing weak to Cinderace's move set. My rabbit used its speed to get around the bird and drill it with a few red-hot kicks.

He sent out Rillaboom after that, the ape beating on its drum to send vines out.

"**Agility!"**

Cinderace ran around quickly and got behind it, sending a pyro ball out to hurt it before following up with a high jump.

"**Bounce!" **I yelled.

Cinderace crashed down hard, leaving a crater behind and knocking out Rillaboom.

"What a waste, you barely did anything." I huffed "Stop trying to waste time comparing yourself to Leon and actually try and surpass him or be the best, if your only goal is beating one specific person you'll be lost when you reach the top."

I turned away "I'm doing more than just trying to beat my dad, I'm trying to be the best trainer there is, and if you can't help push me to that level, you're wasting my time."

* * *

**LATER**

"Oh…I was wondering when you'd show up." I looked at Cecelia.

"Miss…may I sit?" she asked.

"Oh yeah go ahead." I said.

"You know why I'm here?" she asked again in her usual monotone.

"Yeah."

"That was quite…blunt of you after your battle today." She hummed.

"Well was I wrong?"

"…" she paused and simply said nothing "I can't say for sure, but you always let your mood guide you, sometimes too much. When you're excited you run in foolishly, when sad you become nearly depressed, when angry you become rather volatile and hard to deal with."

"You always have your emotions in check." I laughed "I guess it's just in my blood that 'Battle Drive' that Aunt Kahili called it, that desire for purely great battles just takes over my emotions sometimes."

Cecelia nodded "Perhaps that is why I am here to keep you in check."

"Nah." I said "You're here cause my family is super important in Alola and I'm a little high-class princess that needs a babysitter…plus I couldn't go on this trip without my bestie."

She smiled lightly "Yes Miss. I am always here for you."

"You think I should go apologize to Hop?" I asked her "Was I really that jerky?"

"That is up to you, though perhaps the need to find a goal besides simply surpassing his brother will be good." She said "It is late and the next round starts tomorrow, it might be best you rest."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. Bede's Goal

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass POV**

With the opening ceremonies underway it was me vs the gym leaders from this point on to see who would get to face Leon. I had to stand there and be welcomed along side all of them, really though all I could think about was getting to the top and kicking Leon's butt. Everyone had been comparing me to him since he wrote the letter of recommendation that got me in, a letter I didn't even want. So now I wanted…no needed to get to the top and beat him. First my dad and now him, I was sick of being second fiddle I was gonna make people know my name.

"Alright let's hit the locker room and get ready." I smiled as we were finally dismissed from the field.

"Not so fast!"

"What now?!" I groaned.

I looked back and saw Bede walking out; he wasn't wearing his usual jacket but a sort of pastel pink and baby blue uniform like the ones from the Fairy Gym.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"A moment if I may." He walked out to the field "Battle me, I'll stake my entire life as a trainer on it."

"No." I smiled.

"What?!" he gasped "But this is important."

"I don't care." I shrugged "You're rushing to conclusions and staking your whole career on this stuff because you lost boring! I wanna fight you when you're serious not talking a bunch of crap."

"I came to watch real competition not this!" someone in the stands yelled.

"Yeah we're here for the league championship!"

"Get off the field!"

"HEY!" a voice yelled "Let him have a little fun. If Kass you wanna see the real deal, I'll battle him."

I looked over and saw my Dad walking out.

"It's Colt, the Champion of Alola!"

"He's gonna fight that kid?"

"Daddy?!" I gasped.

"You seem like fun?" Dad smiled "I'll take you on if that's cool. I've gotten kinda bored just sitting around watching."

"I…yes." He nodded.

With that an impromptu match got under way, the restless crowd seemed to relax after realizing they'd be seeing an exhibition from a regional champion.

"You can start us off." Daddy said "First to knock out four can win."

"Mawile." Bede sent out his first Pokemon.

"I wasn't really planning on something like this when I came today so I hope you won't feel offended if I'm not using my strongest Pokemon." Dad told him "Let's go, Cofagrigus!"

"HAAA!" The coffin like ghost floated out.

"BEGIN!"

"**Mawile** **Crunch!" **Bede commanded.

His Pokemon rushed in and opened its large mouth horn.

"**Cofagrigus Shadow Claw!"**

When the jaws slammed shut Cofagrigus barely flinched before tightly squeezing down on Mawile.

"Now follow up with **Will-o-wisp!"**

Dark flames rose up around the coffin ghost and burned Mawile.

"**Play Rough!" **Bede yelled.

Mawile thrashed about and threw Cofagrigus back before rushing in again ignoring the burn.

"**HEX!" **Dad pointed.

"HAAAA!" Cofagrigus' eyes glowed as the burn mark on Mawile lit up and burst with ghostly energy, knocking it out.

"Hmm…" Bede growled "I'm just starting, Gardevoir!"

The graceful psychic fairy floated out.

"**Shadow Ball!" **Dad yelled wasting no time.

"**Dazzling Gleam!"**

The two attacks collided in a brilliant mix of colors.

"**Shadow Claw!"**

Cofagrigus floated with surprising speed as it grabbed Gardevoir, spinning it in place and slamming it down with a shadowy grip. Gardevoir floated up quickly and blasted Cofagrigus with **Psychic.**

"Clever." Dad smiled "But not enough, **Shadow Ball!"**

Now that Gardevoir was close Cofagrigus opened and blasted out another attack, drilling it from up close and knocking it out.

I looked over and saw Bede was getting frustrated, I knew he was strong but compared to Dad he just couldn't stand up to him, he was staking his pride on this match and he was starting to show the fear of losing. Dad on the other hand seemed eerily calm, like he was studying ever motion and move Bede made, unlike his usually fever pitch excitement he was relaxed.

"Rapidash!" Bede sent out his third Pokemon, an elegant glowing horse.

"A Galarian Rapidash huh, interesting." Dad said.

"**Psycho Cut!"**

Rapidash charged in and slammed Cofagrigus with its horn.

"**Shadow Ball!"**

Cofagrigus blasted away with another attack nearly feeling Rapidash in one shot.

_He said he wasn't even using his strongest…just what point is Daddy trying to make beating up on him like this._

Cofagrigus floated around throwing out Shadow Balls and doing anything possible to prevent Rapidash from picking up any kind of speed, but it was futile, without being able to get in close Rapidash was pelted with Shadow Balls and knocked out.

"Come on Bede!" I yelled "It's not that strong you can beat it!"

He simply nodded "Let's do this, Hatterene!"

A tall and almost alien fairy like woman landed, its calm attitude silencing the battlefield.

"Let's show them something truly great!" Bede called her back "Gigantimax!"

Hatterene emerged enlarged and hollower looking as it glared down.

"Quite the show." Daddy laughed "Cofagrigus! **Shadow Ball!"**

"**G-Max Smite!"**

Hatterene blasted the coffin ghost with a beam of pink light, blowing it over.

"Certainly, packs a bunch, and it didn't back down just like you." Daddy laughed "Your name's Bede right?"

"Yes Sir."

"You've still got a long way to go kid!" he yelled "So don't quit yet, get out there, get stronger, see the world and when you're ready come to Alola, find me and I'll fight you again! Now for giving me a good time I'll show you something special! Lucario!"

"GARROOO!" One of Dad's strongest Pokemon appeared.

"Lucario let's show them something great!" Dad threw his hand up.

"Oh boy." I gulped.

"Mega Evolution!"

Lucario was swirled in light before emerging looking sleeker and with red fur on some areas of its body.

"**Hatterene Max Mindstorm!"**

"**Extremespeed!"**

In a flash Lucario appeared on Hatterene's giant body and delivered a swift kick to the neck, knocking it over.

"**And the big finish!" **Dad yelled as Lucario landed in front of him "We wouldn't be doing Alola justice if we didn't use this!"

Dad banged both his hands together and shoved them forward **"Corkscrew Crash!"**

Energy swirled around them before Lucario spun in place like a giant drill bit and slammed into Hatterene, knocking it out.

"The Winner is Colt!"

"Hmph, I never stood a chance." Bede laughed "But after all those inspiring words I guess I have no choice but to keep pushing forward."

"That's the spirit." Dad laughed.

"I'm still gonna beat him first just so you know." I smiled at Bede.

"It's way more fun to have challengers gunning for me." Dad smiled "But you outta focus on your own match next."

"Right." I looked up at the bracket "I've got a lot of strong people left to beat and it starts with you…Nessa!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Kass Vs Nessa 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Kass' POV**

I was looking forward to the first real round of the tournament, this time I was up against Nessa, it was kinda suspenseful but I knew it would be a fun match.

When I walked out I could hear the crowd cheering, Nessa walked out too looking just as poised and confident as ever.

"This match will be a four verses four bout!" the announcer said.

"I don't plan on losing just so you know." She smirked "So gimme all you got."

"Good, it wouldn't be fun otherwise." I said "Let's get started, come on Beartic!"

I sent out the large imposing bear.

"Golisopod!" Nessa sent out her Pokemon **"First Impression!"**

Beartic put up her arms and blocked the sudden rapid strike from the bug Pokemon.

"Break it's guard with **Liquidation!" **she commanded.

"HMPH!" Beartic got knocked back by a blast.

"Fine let's fight back!" I yelled **"Slash!"**

Beartic and Golisopod traded a few rapid swipes and slashes, the two large and bulky Pokemon striking suddenly.

"I'm not just gonna give in to you." I glared **"Icicle Crash!"**

A massive Icicle formed and slammed into Golisopod, throwing it back. Golisopod suddenly retreated to it's Pokeball and Nessa changed Pokemon.

"Pelipper." Nessa sent out a new Pokemon **"Tailwind!"**

A powerful gust was kicked up that started pushing Beartic back.

"**Water Pulse!"**

The bulky bear got blasted and simply shook off the blow.

"**Rock Tomb!"**

Beartic hurled a series of boulders at Pelipper who caught the tailwind and avoided the attack, flying in close and slicing by.

"**Air Slash!"**

Beartic suddenly groaned and fell back and was knocked out.

"Seems like I'm taking an early lead." Nessa laughed.

"Return." I pulled my Pokemon back "You next Obstagoon!"

I sent out a large rowdy Pokemon.

"Seems you've been doing some training." Nessa smiled **"Air Slash!"**

"**Obstruct!"**

I quickly had Obstagoon block and once Pelipper missed it's attack we struck back.

"**Thunder Punch!"**

Obstagoon landed a hard punch and then pulled back again.

"**Night Slash!"**

Obstagoon sliced into Pelipper and knocked it out.

"Golisopod!" Nessa went back to her first Pokemon **"First Impression!"**

Before Obstagoon could get her defense back up she was slammed into by a pair of sharp pincers.

"Obstagoon may be good and blocking but once that block is broken, they crumble." Nessa said as I recalled my Pokemon "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm just getting started." I smiled "Barraskewda!"

My fish hit the wet floor and started swimming towards the opponent.

"**Laser Focus!"**

"**Shadow Claw!"** Nessa commanded her Pokemon to try and whack mine out of the water.

"Now jump and **Liquidation!"  
**Barraskweda leapt out and slammed into Golisopod knocking it out.

"Golisopod's ability to retreat can be useful but it usually means it comes back weakened." I said "Let's keep going."

"I agree, Barraskweda!"

Nessa sent out her own violent fish and the battle continued.

"**AQUA JET!" **We both yelled.

The two fish zoomed around the area taking swipes and shots at each other, their jaws clapped and snapped at their tails thrashed and kicked up water like rain. Soon the two were burning out on both speed and strength and slowed to a stop exhausted.

"**Throat Chop!"**

Nessa's fish shot forward with a last bit of strength and slammed into mine.

"**Crunch!"**

Barraskweda bit back and both fish were knocked out suddenly.

"Hmph, two glass cannons blowing themselves up." I laughed "Okay, we've each got one left."

"Drednaw!" Nessa sent her Pokemon out, the heavy turtle landing roughly.

"Cherrim!"

My skipping plant landed all wrapped up.

"**Jaw Lock!"**

Nessa attacked first and clamped down on my Pokemon.

"**Sunny Day!" **

Cherrim let of a flare like sun burst that made heat start beating down on the arena, her petals flew open, knocking back Drednaw while she spun in place renewed.

"Nice, now **Petal Dance!"**

Cherrim spun around and kicked up a rapid spin of sharp pink petals that cut into Drednaw who looked to take quite a hit.

"**Crunch!"**

Drednaw tried to clamp down again but Cherrim skipped to the side and dodged the attack allowing her to blast out more petals.

"Come on Nessa is that all you got?" I laughed feeling a rush of battle "I was expecting more!"

"Oh you want more huh?" She said recalling her Pokemon "Drednaw crush them under the tide, Gigantimax!"

She threw her Pokemon back out as a giant turtle with a thick shell around it.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I Dynamaxed Cherrim as well.

"**G-Max Stoneshard!"**

Drednaw slammed a foot down and sent a cascade of sharp stones at Cherrim who quickly used Max Overgrowth to bind them in vines and flowers.

"**Now Max Flare!"**

Cherrim summoned a large flaming ball that slammed into Drednaw knocking it onto it's back and making it struggle to stand.

"Wrap this up, **Max Overgrowth!"**

A massive burst of flowers erupted from the ground and knocked the turtle out giving us the win.

"Alright." I cheered.

"NO!" Nessa yelped before regaining her calm composer "Not bad I guess."

"That was a ton of fun." I ran over and shook her hand "Let's battle more again in the future."

"Yeah, let's." she laughed a bit "But now that you beat me you better go all the way so that I can at least say I lost to the new champ."

"That's my plan." I laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
